World Wrestling Incorporation
by KraziKraziKristie094
Summary: Jump into the crazy world that is the WWI! Sign up now!
1. Sign Up!

_**World Wrestling Incorporation**_

_**Titles**_

_WWI Championship_

_WWI Tag Team Championship_

_WWI Heavyweight Championship_

_WWI International Championship_

_WWI Women's Championship_

_**Pay-Per Views**_

_WWI Beautiful Disaster_

_WWI Doomsday_

_WWI Bad Karma_

_WWI Grandest Stage_

_**(There will be a Pay-Per View every three months)**_

_**-Name**_

_**-Stage Name (Optional)**_

_**-Age**_

_**-Efficiency (Race)**_

_**-City**_

_**-Body Type**_

_**-Gender**_

_**-Hair Style**_

_**-Hair Color**_

_**-Style (Highflyer, Powerhouse, Brawler, etc...)**_

_**-Attire(Ring Clothes)**_

_**-Entrance**_

_**-Theme Song**_

_**-Heel or Face (Bad or Good)**_

_**-Accessories**_

_**-Personality (What you want to be like, or your character's background)**_

_**-Manager? (Optional)**_

_**-Stable (Optional)**_

_**-Anything else you might want to add...**_

_**Signatures (Unlimited)**_

_**Finishers (Up to 3)**_

_**Romantic Storylines? **_


	2. The Beginning

World_** Wrestling Incorporation**_

_**Titles**_

_WWI Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI Tag Team Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI Heavyweight Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI International Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI Women's Championship-(Vacant)_

**(WWI Theme Song is Lonely Train by Black Stone Cherry)**

* * *

_**"Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry plays**_

_Sitting at the Announcers' table was two men. One of the men, Bobby Newman, was a pretty good looking man. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was African American. He had short black hair that sort of curled up at the end. He wore a sweet smile, the kind all the good girls fell in love with. He wore a simple shirt and some pants._

_To his right was another good looking man, Derek Heenan, he looked to be in his early twenties, however he had long black, wavy hair, that all the wrestling groupies had a fit over. He was Samoan. A very charming-cocky smile, and he looked as if he had the body of a god. Derek, however...being the show-off that he is. Wore basketball shorts, with no shirt on. Displaying his tons of chest tattoos, along with his few arm tattoos. Also with his toned abs, on display._

_Half the women in the arena weren't even paying attention because of this..._

_Bobby and Derek had been best friends since before they could remember. So the fact that they knew each other well, made the chemistry between the two fly everywhere._

**"Welcome everybody to the first ever debut of The World Wrestling Incorporation! We're coming to you live from Miami, Florida! I'm Bobby Newman along with Derek Heenan to my right here! Ladies and Gentlemen I hope you all enjoy the show that we have ahead tonight!"**

_Suddenly the music dies down as a woman steps into the ring with a microphone, she puts the mic up to her lips with a smile_

_"_Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the owner of The World Wrestling Incorporation..Renesa Davis!"

* * *

_**"If Your Girl Only Knew" by Aaliyah plays**_

_The lights went out and came back on and a woman was standing there. She looked rather young, and she had on a black cropped jacket and silky pants, along with black heel boots. She was African American and her hair was black, falling in loose curls all over her head. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. She began to walk down the ramp, holding her head up high, with confidence. _

_After she'd finished making her entrance, she looked around at the thousands in attendance. The fans began to cheer loudly as if they had already grew respect for her._

_Oh...she's so hot Bobby",_ Derek groaned making Bobby look at him like he was crazy

**"Are you insane? Do you know who the hell that is?",** Bobby questioned..hoping Renesa couldn't hear them

_"...Yeah...so?"_

**"So? That's the owner, you dumbass! She's your boss!"**

_"...I'd still fuck her.."_

_Bobby's eyes popped out of his head...realizing that this wasn't going to be a PG Show like WWE. That gave them a clear advantage over them._

**"Dude! What the hell? We're on Tv!"**

_"Whatever..",_ Derek leaned back into his chair, staring at Renesa. Practically undressing her with his eyes.

Bobby sighed and zoned back in to the what was going on in the ring

_Some of the male audience whistled loudly._

_Renesa smiled and laughed as she walked around the ring_

"I welcome you all, to the WWI"

_The fans cheered loudly once again_

"I really do hope each and every one of you enjoy your time with us tonight, and many nights ahead because we hope to be around for a long _long_ time"

"My father..created this company...he came up with the name and the idea for this company. But sadly..his life came to an end before he could take any action with it. I just want each of you to know, that this was all him. I'm just making it a reality"

_The fans clapped again_

"Well that's enough of me, but I promise you will learn more about me over the years..so..how about we get a match going..."

"Shall we?"

_She asked as the fans began to cheer loudly_

* * *

_**"More than a Woman" by Aaliyah plays**_

_Renesa exits the ring_

"The following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first...from Honolulu, Hawaii...Claudia!"

_The camera was going in all kinds of crazy angles until it finally landed on a woman walking through the crowd. She had short black hair with red streaks. She looked as if she was African American but mixed with something else also. She had a very nice body, along with piercing's in different places. She had on a black bra top along with matching black shorts and boots. _

_She hopped the barricade and slid into the ring. She went and stood by the announcer, stretching, waiting for her next oppenent._

_"Ooh..look at that", Derek whistled as he looked Claudia up and down_

**"Oh my god..and it's the only the first show...",**_ Bobby rolled his eyes, basically complaining to himself_

* * *

_**"Come N Get It" plays**_

"Making her way to the ring...from Phoenix, Arizona...Carter Coalstone!"

_A woman comes out walking backwards, she then suddenly flips backwards, doing a handstand. She began to move with her hands, basically walking with her hands towards the ring. She stops right before the ring and gives hugs to a couple of fans. She then walks over to the ring, hops on the apron and stands with her back facing the announce table. She does the splits and then sends her upper body through the space between the middle and top rope and flips herself over the top. She points up in the air once her feet are on the mat, bending one of her legs to the back. She hops onto the turnbuckle and does the same thing._

_Once she's still, you can see her more clearly. She looks to be Latino, her hair was straight, flowing down her black. Her hair was dark brown, her ends looking as if they'd been dipped several times in pink dye._

_Her attire consisted of, short shorts with a black belt with silver hearts going around it and a cropped halter top that connects around the neck with a silver heart and it has black-edging's around it. A long black trench coat type jacket that connects under the bust with a silver heart. Black wrestling boots and knee pads and black leg warmers with silver hearts going down the side. The jacket comes off before her matches. The color of her gear varies from neon pink, neon green and neon blue. Everything that is black or silver is always black and silver. She wears a matching bow in her hair._

_She also had piercing's in different places._

_She stood in the opposite corner from Claudia_

* * *

_**"Die Another Day" by Madonna plays**_

"And standing on top of the stage...from Monroeville, _Pennsylvania...Melissa Joy!"_

_A woman stands on top of the ramp with a smile on her face as she bends over, blowing a kiss, before she stands up and begans to walk down the ramp with kick in her step. She constantly waved at the fans as her smile got wider._

_She was White Italian American, while she had long and straight, icy blonde hair._

_Her attire was_ _a combination of Kelly Kelly's and Naomi's in pink, lime green, black, blue, neon pink, and purple_

_Melissa jumped down from the rope after doing a 'Shimmy'. _

_Her music died down as the three women stared at one another._

"The one thing that's better than 2 women is three women. Get ready Bobby, cause' you ain't ready for this!", Derek grinned

Bobby shook his head, giving in to his laughter

* * *

_The bell rung as they continued to circle one another._

_Melissa and Carter made the first moves when they both locked up in a front face lock. They struggled for a bit before Melissa got the upper hand and kneed Carter in the stomach, making Carter fall to the mat. Melissa then began to stalk Claudia as if she were prey. Claudia smirked as she ran towards Melissa, kicking her in the stomach, Melissa was stunned only for a moment, but then she recovers and runs over to Claudia and jumped on her, and before Claudia can even hit the ground, Melissa is delivering a series of punches._

_The crowd pops at this, having not have seen this kind of action with the women, hell not even the men in the WWE in a long time._

_Claudia pushes Melissa off of her and as Melissa falls back she bumps into someone. And that someone was Carter. Carter grabs Melissa's head and pulls her backwards, delivering a reverse DDT. Melissa then crawls over to the corner to try and regain her strength, as Carter and Claudia start to go head to head._

_Both women lock up in a front face lock and Carter overpowers Claudia, and she sends Claudia into the corner. Carter runs towards her, trying a clothesline but Claudia ducks, pushing Carter into the corner instead. Claudia begans a series of kicks to Carter's abdomen, before grabbing her head and throwing her across the ring. Carter lands on the mat hard as she writhes in pain. _

_Melissa's back up now and she runs over to Claudia, grabbing her by her hair, and throwing her back by her hair. Claudia's head connects with the canvas __**hard**__. _

"Hey! Watch the hair!", the ref shouts

_"Damn! These girl's are feisty! I wouldn't mind her pulling on my hair...if you know what I mean..."_

**"D! Man we ain't even gonna be here next Saturday! Because of you!"**

_Melissa holds her hands up in innocence and goes over to Carter, who's groggy on her feet. Melissa then delivers the __'High Life'__ (Shining Wizard)._

_Melissa goes for the pin_

_1..._

_2...-_

_The pin gets broken by Claudia. Carter rolls herself out of the ring, hoping that she'd recover quickly_

**"Claudia breaking up the pin and Carter rolling out of the ring..."**

_"That was a nice move"_

**"Yeah, she calls it The High Life"**

_Melissa gets to her feet and kicks Claudia in the stomach. While Claudia's bent over, Melissa sets her up for __**'Wish Upon A Star' **__(Running Bulldog)_

_Claudia feigns her pain, and reversed it. Using all the energy she had left to jump up and wrap her legs around Melissa's head. _

_Giving her a __hurricanrana__._

**"Ooh, hurricanrana..Melissa fall right on her head!"**

_Melissa was out as soon as she landed on the mat. _

_Claudia ran towards the ropes, jumping on them, delivering __**'The Phoenix'**__ (Corkscrew Moonsault)_

_Claudia quickly went for the pin._

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

_**"More than a Woman" by Aaliyah plays**_

"Here's your winner...Claudia!", Claudia smirked as her hand was raised in victory.

**"Nice moonsault there, by Claudia"**

_"Lord knows she looked good doing it..."_

* * *

_(The camera goes backstage as it focuses on a door.)_

_The nameplate read: 'Renesa Davis'_

_The fans cheered as they recognized the name._

_Suddenly everyone one could see inside of the room._

_Renesa sat on top of a table. One leg up to her stomach while the other dangled off of the table. She looked happy. The camera then moved to whoever she was looking at and it was Big E Langston._

_The fans cheered but they were also confused_

_Renesa's voice was then heard_

"So let me..get this straight...", she started "You want me to sign you?"

_The fans cheered loudly_

"Yeah..look..the WWE...it just isn't my home anymore. They don't meet my demands"

"And what makes you so sure that I will?", Renesa cut him off, completely going into business mode

"I'm not..but you never know.."

_Renesa didn't reply, she just looked down. Appearing to be in deep thought_

"Look..just let me show you tonight..I promise you won't regret it."

_Renesa then jumped off of the table, and stood in front of him_

"Alright...I'll give you a chance to impress me tonight. And you'd better make me like it, because if you're wasting my time, thenI'll make sure that you never get a job back in WWE or anywhere else for that matter"

_The fans went crazy. It wasn't often that you saw a woman talking to a man like that. And what made it even better was that they knew that Big E couldn't do a damn thing about it._

_(The show went on until about 45 minutes in. Then it was time for the main event of the evening)_

_The camera then cut to a guy warming up backstage. He was African American, very...very tall...muscles for days. He had nice abs also..but there was a long scar going right down the middle of his abs. Leaving everyone to wonder what the hell happened._

_He had short, black, spiky hair and his eyes looked to be bright blue._

_His ring attire was black boots, camo shorts, black belt, black and blue MMA gloves_

_He stretched his arms a bit before he began to walk. Making his way to the ring._

* * *

_The woman was standing in the ring again._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen..it is now time for the Main Event of the evening!"_

_The fans cheered_

_**"New Divide" by Lincoln Park plays**_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

"Introducing first...from Camden, New Jersey...Quinton Adams!"

_The lights went out and blue mist appeared on stage. There was shadow seen and the lights came back on, he stands tall before running to the ring. He grabs the top rope, pulls himself over and lands on his feet. He then sits on the back right corner, top rope. Waiting for his opponent._

* * *

_**"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit plays**_

_The lights suddenly dimmed a little as flashes of gold and red went all around the arena. The revving of a motorcycle engine was heard._

_Suddenly the motorcycle came into view, with a man driving it._

_He had long thick wavy brown hair. He had on some black leather trousers with a red and black vest, and his hair down. He had on a long black leather coat._

_"And his oppenent...from Kona, Hawaii...weighing in at 335 lbs...the Werewolf of Konaaaa...Kayden Adams!"_

_Kayden revved his engine as he took off on the motorcycle. He rounded the ring before stopping right in front of the ramp. He gets off his bike and enters the ring, walking from one side to the other, holding his hands up in the air with the fans giving him a rightful cheer._

_The music died down as Kayden began to remove his jacket. After he did that he grabbed his dog chain, giving it a long kiss._

**"Look at both of these guys here..they look to be in very good shape"**

_"Yeah, this seems like one that's gonna have me on the edge of my seat"_

* * *

_The bell rung and the two locked up. Neither man could conquer the other's strength, so they broke it. They circled each other once again before locking up once more. _

_This time around, it was Kayden who was able to get the upper hand and he picked up Quinton, body slamming him._

_Quinton jumped back up and ran at Kayden, but Kayden however grabbed his arm, throwing Quinton over him. Delivering an arm toss._

_Quinton was back up again, but Kayden gave him another arm toss. This time as Quinton got back up, Kayden gave him a back hand chop_

"Wooo!", the crowd went and Kayden did it again and again and again

_Kayden grabbed Quinton's hand and threw him at the ropes, but as he came back Quinton countered and hit Kayden with a clothesline._

_Quinton covered him_

_1..._

_2...-_

_Kayden kicks out. Quinton gets up, pulling Kayden with him before throwing Kayden into the corner. Quinton runs over and begans pummeling Kayden with a series of punches._

"Alright!", the ref shouted

_Quinton then wraps his hands around Kayden's throat, choking him_

"I said alright!", the ref shouts once more

"1...2...3...4..-", the ref finally just pulls Quinton off of Kayden.

**"Don't forget, you get disqualified at the count of five, and the last thing that Quinton should want is to lose his first match in the debut episode of WWI."**

_"Yeah and it doesn't matter how you lose, disqualification or what..either way it'll go down in the books as a loss and that's always a bad look"_

_Kayden falls down to the floor, laying against the lowest turnbuckle pad, as the ref and Quinton began to argue._

_"Quinton better keep his mind on Kayden and not on the ref", Derek warned_

_However as soon as Quinton turns around, Kayden kips up, delivering a __**sweet**__ super kick to Quinton's face._

_"Told ya!", Derek smirked_

_The crowd popped, and it was now clear who they were behind in this match._

_Kayden covered him_

_1..._

_2..._

_The ref's hand was coming down for the three but Quinton got his shoulder up._

_Kayden sighed before picking up Quinton and putting him on top of the turnbuckle. Kayden climbed up and hit Quinton with a couple of stiff blows to the back._

**"Whoa..do you see what's happening here, Derek?",** Bobby asked, clearly enjoying this match

_"I don't know..but it seems BIG!"_

And Kayden delivers a **huge** super plex right off the top rope

Everyone in this arena is now, clapping and cheering loudly

However both men are now down.

The ref begans to count

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...-

Kayden suddenly rolls over, putting his arm on Quinton. The ref quickly drop to the mat

1...

2...-

_Quinton shoots his shoulder up. Kayden pounded the mat but got Quinton up again, setting him up on the turnbuckle once more. _

**"Kayden's gotta remember to not get frustrated..you get frustrated, lose your focus..that's the match right there!"**

_Kayden goes up after him. As soon as he and Quinton are face to face. Kayden slams his hand around his throat, setting him up for his finisher... a chokeslam. _

_But this wasn't your regular chokeslam..this was an avalanche chokeslam..a top rope chokeslam._

_The sight of everyone clapping and standing on their feet...the sight of 16,000 people cheering him on..showing him this respect...made something flare inside of Kayden._

_However, next, the Unthinkable happened..._

* * *

_**Three ain't enough, man, I need five!**_

_Kayden froze in place, what the hell was Big E Langston doing here?!_

_"What the hell?!", Derek exclaimed "What is Big E Langston doing here?!"_

_Big E came out and stood on top of the ramp, looking on_

_"Get your ass out of here..this is WWI, not WWE", Derek yelled "SECURITY"_

_But suddenly, Quinton reversed Kayden, giving him an eclipse_ _(stands on top rope bear hugging opponent, jumps, lands on opponent, pins)_

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

_**"New Divide" by Licoln Park plays**_

"Here is your winner...Quinton Adaaams!"

Quinton's arm is raised in victory, as Big E enters the ring.

His music dies down, as he and Big E stare each other down, face to face.

Suddenly a smile appears on Quinton's face and he and Big E share a bro hug

**"What? Did Quinton and Big E have a conspiracy?"**

_"I don't know, but all this shit is a little bit too shady for me", Derek complained, still pissed that Big E was here_

They raised each other's hands as Big E's music starts to play

* * *

But up on the Titantron, it was Renesa. And she was standing backstage with a pleased smile on his face, nodding her head. As if she accepts this.

The fans roared at this, considering that this was WWI's debut episode, and they had a better Main Event than WWE had ever had in years.

**"Well Ladies and Gentlemen we hope you enjoyed this episode of WWI, we wish everyone safety getting back and make sure to join us next Saturday Night, for another edition of The World Wrestling Incorporation", Bobby ended**

_**"Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry plays**_

_As the show went off air..._

* * *

_I'm sorry there weren't more matches but I have three girls and two guys...if I get more people then I promise it'll be better. If I don't...then I'll figure something out. I hope this was good enough just in case I don't get any more people._

_**Note: I am the owner of WWI, I am Renesa Davis!**_


	3. WWI: Episode 2

**_Note: In the Segment with Quinton Adams, Big E Langston and I..the things I say in bold are important for the pay-per view!_**

* * *

_**World Wrestling Incorporation**_

_**Titles**_

_WWI Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI Heavyweight Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI International Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI Women's Championship-(Vacant)_

(WWI Theme Song is Lonely Train by Black Stone Cherry)

* * *

_**"Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry**_

**"Bobby Newman and Derek Heenan coming to you live from Tampa, Florida! We're more than grateful to be joined back here for another edition of WWI. Our first pay-per view, Bad Karma, will be coming up in about two weeks. We hope you all enjoy the show!"**

_The lights go out..._

_"Did we have shortage or something?", Derek asked_

_Blue mist appeared on the stage and the Titantron began to play movie. Then everything stopped suddenly._

* * *

_**"Jungle" by Jamie N. Commons**_

_The lights came back on, and on top of the stage stood Quinton Adams and Big E Langston. The crowd started to boo instantly_

_"Ugh..this fat bastard again..", Derek groaned, talking about Big E Langston_

**"D, don't go hating people. Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing that Quinton did", Bobby looked at his friend**

_"Whatever.."_

_Quinton took off running towards the ring and slid in, while Big E continued to walk down the ramp slowly_

"I bet you're all wondering, why I did what I did last week", Quinton smirked "Well...it's simple really...all of you are looking at my Insurance Policy"

_He pointed at Big E, who stood there with his arms crossed, looking straight ahead_

_The fans began to boo_

"Yeah, you heard right. This is my insurance policy! Bad Karma is coming up fast and it ain't waiting for anybody. This right here..."

_He began to smirk again_

"This is my ticket...to the WWI Championship"

_He motioned towards Big E once more_

* * *

_**"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit**_

_Out walked Kayden Adams. His hair falling past his shoulders. He had on sunglasses, blue jean pants and black boots. He also had on a black leather jacket and you could see that he didn't have a shirt on under it so you could see his abs._

_However when the girls saw this, they screamed, making Kayden chuckle but you could see that he wasn't even thinking about them._

"Yeah..you got me good. But you see here's the difference between you and I. I, am a real wrestler. I don't cheat to win, because I believe, no, I _know_ that I can win on my own."

The crowd cheered

"Then there's you...you sir, are not a real wrestler. A real wrestler doesn't need anyone to help him win a match. A real wrestler doesn't need..as you say..an _insurance policy_", he paused

_Allowing the fans to cheer_

"A real wrestler doesn't need anyone to help him win a _championship_"

_He smiled win the fans began to chant his name_

"And in two weeks at Bad Karma, I'm going to show you just exactly what a _real wrestler_ is..._with_ a championship"

_Kayden dropped the mic and walked out, while his music played_

_Quinton looked at Big E and then back at the stage_

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about?! A real wrestler with a championship? What the hell does that mean?", he still got no answer

* * *

_**"If Your Girl Only Knew" by Aaliyah**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the owner of The World Wrestling Incorporation, Renesa Davis!"

_Renesa walked out and the fans cheered loudly. She had on her shades again, but this time her hair was curly. She had on a tube top along with a black leather skirt. Quinton held the ropes open for her and she smiled at him._

_"Woo!", Derek yelled_

**"Derek..do not start"**

"Hello, Mrs Davis", Quinton smiled nervously

"Oh please! Call me Renesa"

_She walked around for a bit before looking at Quinton_

"You know..I liked the Main Event last week. You and Kayden kept even me, on the edge of my seat. And the ending was just..well take a look"

_The Titantron began to play what happened last week and when it ended the fans booed loudly_

"Big E..you said that you'd prove to me that you should be here. And you did. And it wasn't just the two of you but it was all three of you, Quinton, Big E, and Kayden. It's because of all three of you that we got the highest ratings than any wrestling company. It's because of you three, that WWI is now on the map."

_The fans cheered_

"And for that..I thank you. I thank you so much"

"Also Quinton, you seem confused as to what Kayden just said. Well, I'll explain"

_She walked to the middle of the ring_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the match card for WWI: Bad Karma!"

_The crowd cheered as the match ups came up on the Titantron screen_

**_"First we have Marcus King vs Leon Adrain for the WWI World Heavyweight Championship"_**

_Some of the fans clapped while others murmured considering the fact that they hadn't seen these people yet_

**"Oh, and I know you may be a little lost but all of these people you see that you don't know, you will get to know them tonight**

**"Next we have Joey Winters vs Azure Lee vs Jevon Tabb for the WWI International Championship"**

**"And then we have Carter Coalstone, Claudia, Melissa Joy, Ruby, and Ivy in a battle royale over the top rope match for the WWI Women's Championship!"**

_The fans cheered_

**"Finally...",** she turned and looked directly at Quinton

**"The Main Event...Quinton Adams vs Kayden Adams...",** she paused and looked at the expression on Quinton's face

_He looked at her with a smirk as if he just knew he was going to win._

_She gave him a smirk of her own_

**"For the WWI Championship..."**

The fans were so loud she couldn't even hear herself think

**"Have a nice day now, Mr. Adams",** she laughed as she dropped the mic and left Quinton standing in the ring, having a fit

_Her theme song played as she walked back up the ramp_

**"Did you hear that?", Bobby asked "Quinton Adams vs Kayden Adams for the WWI Championship!"**

_Derek didn't say anything, he just looked at Renesa as she walked away...more so her ass_

_"That's a fine woman right there.."_

**"We have to go to a quick commercial break, but we'll be right back with more action, from WWI"**

* * *

**-Offscreen-**

_Azure looked down at Ruby and smiled_

"You ready?", he asked

"Y-Yeah"

_He looked at her strangely, she'd been acting weird lately, he shrugged and grabbed her hand, trying to deny the sparks that went through his body and walked to the place they needed to be to make their entrance._

* * *

_Kayden leaned against the wall with a smile on his face._

"I miss you too baby", he replied to his girlfriend and the love of his life

"So..I'm not really doing anything with dancing right now..maybe I can come with you and be on WWI for a while..."

_Kayden paused, not really sure what she was saying_

"You want to what?"

"I don't want to wrestle..I just...Look I miss you. Maybe I can just go with you to the ring or something."

"Look baby, I don't make those kind of decisions around here, I'll have to talk to Renesa. And even then, I don't want you to be here, it's too dangerous down here"

"What? I seen some of the women wrestling last week"

"They're trained professionals, love"

_He heard her sigh_

"Alright, well it sounds like this is really what you want..so I'll talk to Renesa about it at some time."

_After saying goodbye to her, he hung up the phone and leaned his head back against the wall with a sigh_

* * *

**-Onscreen-**

_**"When I grow up" by Mayday Parade**_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, Weighing in at 153 lbs...Joey 'Ace' Winters!"

_A man walked out, he had messy, spiky hair that was bright blonde and red. He was White/ Irish, and was about 5'8_

_He had on short trunks, that were black with red edges and a nautical star in white on the front and winters in white on the back, black boots with red laces and a nautical star on each and has hands and wrist taped up._

_He did a back flip as fireworks exploded, he then slid into the ring and got on top of the turnbuckle, doing another back flip_

* * *

_**"Black and White" by Bleeding in Stereo**_

"And his opponent, being accompanied by Ruby, from Los Angeles, California, Weighing in at 219 lbs...Azure Lee!"

_A man comes out with short, spiky hair that was black and blue, and a woman was standing at his side. She had long, shoulder length hair that was brown._

_Azure raised his hand in the air, before walking down the ramp. When he enters the ring, he goes and stand on the ropes and does a pose like Randy Orton's_

* * *

_The bells rings and Joey runs over to Azure and kicks him in the stomach. But Azure doesn't go down, instead he looks down at Joey before picking him up as if he were weightless and threw him down on the mat with such force._

_Outside the ring, Ruby clapped, egging Azure on._

_Azure picks up Joey and throws him at the ropes, as Joey comes back, Azure nails him with a huge boot to the face. However, as Azure bends down to cover Joey, Joey hits him with a low blow_

_For what reason in the world no one knows but the ref somehow misses this and doesn't see a damn thing. _

_Ruby is now furiously pacing back and forth outside the ring_

_"How in the blue hell did the ref miss that?", Derek rolled his eyes "I have to go talk to Renesa about getting some new ref's around here"_

**"And what makes you think that Renesa would even know who you are?"**

_"Do you not see this?", Derek pointed down to his body_

**"Yeah, I'm not gay, bro"**

Derek paused

_"The fuck you trying to say?"_

Bobby didn't reply but zoned back into the match

_Joey quickly got up to his feet and went up the turnbuckle. He tried a clothesline but Azure got up and caught him in mid-air and hit his finisher. The Frostbite (Snap Inverted Double Underhook DDT)_

**"Ooh, Frostbite! He nailed it!"**

_Azure dropped to the mat with a smirk as the ref counted_

1...

2...

3...!

_**"Black and White" by Bleeding in Stereo**_

"Here's your winner...Azure Lee!"

_Ruby slid into the ring and pushed the ref away from Azure and she held his hand up in victory._

_They both left with smiles on their faces._

* * *

_**"Piece of Me" by Britney Spears**_

"This a singles match, set for one fall. Introducing first...from Chicago, Illinois...Ivy!"

_A woman walked down the ramp. She had long and curly red hair with silver streaks. She had on a white top with a leather jacket and black shorts. She entered the ring and took off her jacket, setting it on the edge of the apron._

**"21 year old Ivy getting set for action tonight in her debut match"**

_"What is up with us getting all these young people?", Derek asked_

**"Why do you care?"**

"Um, hello! I could go to jail for statutory rape!"

**"Then don't try anything!"**

_"No promises"_

* * *

_**"Come N' Get It" by Jim Johnston**_

"Making her way to the ring...from Phoenix, Arizona...Carter Coalstone!"

_As Carter made her entrance the fans stood up on their feet, recognizing her from last week. She smiled at them and continued her entrance._

* * *

_The two locked up and it was struggle for a moment until Carter backed Ivy into a corner. The ref got in between and pulled Carter back. Carter raised her hands in defense, assuring him she wasn't going to try anything._

_When Carter turned her focus back on Ivy, Ivy sent a slap straight across her face. Carter staggered back for a moment, as Ivy began to laugh. Ivy began to come closer to Carter but when she got close enough, Carter nailed her with a hard closed fist. _

_Ivy fell to the mat and looked up at Carter as she held the back of her hand up to her nose. Her eyes were huge, as the fans stood up cheering and clapping. Ivy couldn't believe that Carter had just punched her. _

_When Carter came closer, Ivy scooted back until she was under the ropes, yelling for the ref to get Carter away from her_

"Just step back", the ref said and Carter obeyed

"Get out from under the ropes!", the ref yelled at Ivy

"Now!", yelled the ref before he started to count

_After having enough, Carter just stepped forward and grabbed Ivy's foot, dragging her. But as soon as she leaned down, Ivy sent a boot straight to her face. _

_Carter fell down, holding her face, as Ivy stood up and flipped her hair from one side to the other. The fans booed her loudly. She just waved them off and picked up Carter. _

_Ivy body slammed Carter down on the mat, and went for the pin. However, as soon as the leaned down, Carter countered and rolled her up in a school boy pin._

1...

2...

3...!

_**"Come N' Get It" by Jim Johnston**_

"Here's your winner...Carter Coalstone!"

**"Big victory for Carter!"**

_"Yeah, and I know Ivy isn't going to be happy about this"_

_Carter smiled big as her hand was raised in the victory. The fans all stood up clapping and cheered for her. Carter went up the turnbuckle and taunted for them._

_But what she didn't see was that Ivy had gotten to her feet and pulled something out of her shorts. With a smirk, she slipped on her silver brass knuckles. Carter jumped down from the ropes and was nailed with a hard punched._

_Carter was knocked out cold, but that didn't stop Ivy. She got on top of her and continued to punch her._

_"This girl is nuts!"_

**"You might be right about that, D"**

_Several referees came running out as someone was ringing the bell frantically. It took about four of them to get her and as she was carried to the back, Ivy laughed with cruelty. One of the refs helped Carter to the back._

* * *

**-Backstage-**

_A woman stood backstage with a microphone. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome my guest, Marcus King"

_A man suddenly came into view. He had on a black Bulletproof vest, black jeans, black boots and black wrist bands. He has shoulder length black hair, that was currently pulled back into a ponytail. Emerald green eyes, black beard to match his hair. He has a large tribal tattoo on his left arm from his shoulder down to his wrist._

"So, Marcus King...you have your debut match tonight and we just found out that it will be you and your opponent next, going head to head at Bad Karma for the WWI World Heavyweight Championship. Do you have any words?"

_She leaned the mic towards him but he just looked at her_

"Okay...well considering the fact that you're debuting tonight, and you already have a match at the Pay-Per View for the WWI World Heavyweight Championship is big! How do you feel about that?"

_Once again he said nothing. He looked her up and down before walking off._

_The woman stood there confused._

* * *

_The announcer was in the ring, with a smile on her face_

_**"**_The following contest is a First Blood match!

The crowd cheered

"There will be no count outs, no pinfalls and no disqualifications. The only way to win this match is by busting your opponent open."

* * *

_**"Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park**_

_As soon as the chorus started a man burst on stage. He wore black hand-wraps, one blue elbow pad on his right arm, black tights with a lightning design and black boots. He wore a blue sleeveless jacket with a hood to the ring. He looked at the crowd for a few seconds before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. Once inside he flicked his hood down and climbed the turnbuckle, raising his hands._

"Introducing first, from Manhattan, New York...Leon Adrain!", the announcer barely got finished before the mic was yanked away from her

_The music died down as Leon walked closer to her_

"What? Are you stupid?", he yelled at her

**"What is he talking about?"**

"When you say my name, you say it with respect, you hear me?", he pushed her almost making her fall

**"Oh, come on now...", Bobby sighed looking at Derek, who sat there with no expression at all**

"Now, do it right!", he shoved her the mic but he didn't even give her time. She had just began to speak when he snatched it out of her hand again

**"Someone has to knock this guy off his high horse"**

_Still Derek said nothing._

"Now, say it!",_ he yelled as the crowd booed him_

_She backed herself into the corner. She was very confused and didn't know how to get out of this. She tried to push him away from her, but he wouldn't bulge_

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson then"

_He dropped the mic and lifted her up over him. She screamed and tried to get away from him._

_The boos were deafening._

_But then Derek got up from the announce table, with a quickness and slid into the ring_

**"I have no idea what is going on here, guys"**

_The announcer, Lesley, somehow wriggled herself free of him and Derek caught her. And then Derek nailed him with a right hand. Leon fell to the mat and Derek slid out of the ring with the announcer, making sure she was alright_

_But no one had saw Marcus King slide into the ring..._

_And as soon as Leon turned around..._

_Thor Punch! (Superman Punch) _

_INSTANT BLOOD!_

_The bell rung as Marcus King let out a roar_

_**"Rise Up" by Drowning Pool**_

_All 18,000 fans stood on their feet clapping for him as he looked at the fallen form of Leon Adrain. The blood poured down his face. He then looked over at Derek, who held a sobbing Lesley in his arms._

_He nodded at him and Derek nodded back_

* * *

**-Backstage-**

_Claudia sat on top of one of the equipment boxes in deep thought. She missed her baby. It was hard being in this business when had you a little girl to look after also. She was happy that she had her mom and her sisters. _

_She heard laughter and looked up. There stood Melissa Joy. She didn't have a problem with Melissa at all, in fact it was Melissa who had a problem with her._

"You know you got lucky last week..right?"

_Claudia shrugged and leaned back against the wall, totally zoning Melissa out. Melissa did not like this_

"I so would have beaten you but you really _really_ got lucky"

_Claudia still ignored her_

"You got so lucky-"

"Damn bitch, how many times are you going to say 'lucky'? I get it!"

_Melissa looked taken aback_

_Claudia jumped down from the box_

"You want to talk...but can you back it up? Let's see...if I got lucky last week..Me and You..next"

_Melissa shrugged_

"Okay..you and I in that ring! Submission!"

_Claudia smirked_

"Ooh, little girl-"

_Claudia cut her off_

"Little Girl? Now you listen...sweetheart...I have been in this business since before you even knew how to _spell_ wrestling. Don't get it twisted...you have no idea what you just got yourself into"

_Claudia walked away leaving Melissa to stand there_

* * *

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, we had to get a new announcer for the night because the current one, Lesley, is a bit shaken up right now"**

_**"Die Another Day" by Madonna**_

_The fans began to boo_

"The following contest, is a submission match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Monroeville, Pennsylvania...Melissa Joy!"

_Melissa did her signature kiss before running down to the ring_

**"Oh and that was some heated words between both Melissa Joy and Claudia"**

_"Yeah, it was...I think last week may have started something", said Derek as the Titantron began to play what happened last week_

**"Do you think Melissa would have won, though?"**

_"I don't know, but I think we're looking at a rivalry that will go on for a long time"_

* * *

_**"More Than A Woman" by Aaliyah**_

_The fans stood on their feet, as they turned around, looking for Claudia. She finally came into view as she pushed her way through the crowd. You could see that she was pissed off from the things that Melissa had said. _

_She jumped the barricade and slid into the ring. She stood across from Melissa as her music died down and the bell rung._

_As soon as Melissa began to come closer, Claudia nailed her with a spear_

_The crowd cheered. Claudia got in her stance, motioning for Melissa to get up._

_When she did, Claudia locked her in 'The Phoenix' (The Octopus)_

_Within a few minutes, Melissa was tapping_

_**"More Than A Woman" by Aaliyah**_

_Claudia dusted her hands off with a smirk_

"Here is your winner...Claudia!"

_Claudia got down beside a hurt Melissa and mocked her, by blowing her one of her own signature kisses_

* * *

**-Backstage-**

_Kayden Adams stood in the Men's Locker Room. Looking inside his locker for something, when someone from behind pushed him. Making him go face first in the steel lockers. He groaned but was soon jumped. He lay on the floor, trying to dodge the kicks and fists that were coming his way. By the time they stopped, he couldn't even move. He heard laughter and quickly recognized it as Quinton's._

"What do you think, man? Does this look like a real wrestler to you?", Quinton asked Big E

"Damn right", he agreed

"Let's go, man"

_They left Kayden on the floor, groaning in pain._

_He wasn't gonna let them get away with this...no way in hell.._

* * *

_The new announcer was back in the ring_

"Ladies and Gentlemen...it is now time for the Main Event of the evening!"

_The crowd cheered_

_**"Born Into Revolution" by JT Machinima **_

_Lightning struck the stage and all the girls in the crowd screamed. The lightning started a fire and you could see a figure walking through the fire. He was African American and had short black hair with a red streak going through it_

_He had on a b_lack sleeveless hoodie with a red cross on the back of it, Black long tights with a red blood design coming down the sides, and black combat boots.

_He slid into the ring (Like Edge) and got up, putting his fist in the air_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall...Introducing first...from Newport News, VA...Jevon Tabb...The Vampire King!"

_He leaned against the ropes waiting for his opponent_

* * *

_**"New Divide" by Linkin Park**_

_The boos were deafening as the lights went out and the blue smoke filled the stage once again that night. Quinton walked out with a smirk, with Big E right behind him_

_He then ran to the ring and jumped on the apron, pulling himself over the ropes. He went up the turnbuckle and stood there. One fan even threw a bag of popcorn at him. He watched as it hit his chest and then fell to the padded floor. He didn't know who it was but he gave that side of the crowd 'the finger' before jumping off the turnbuckle._

_His music faded away as he and Jevon began to circle one another. The bell rung and Quinton instantly flew over and nailed Jevon with a clothesline. Before Jevon could even get back up, Quinton was on him, with a series of punches. _

_Jevon pushed him away but Quinton kicked him in the chest. Quinton picked up Jevon and threw him in the corner. Quinton began to kick Jevon repeatedly in the abdomen, he then grabbed Jevon and threw him over his shoulder. Jevon landed on his feet, but Quinton had him in a choke hold before he could even blink. He was trapped. But then the fans began to clap, urging him to break the hold. _

_Jevon slowly got to his feet and grabbed Quinton's head, before pulling down. Jawbreaker. Quinton stumbled back and Jevon went up to top rope, but he was too slow, because Quinton hit him, making him fall on top of the turnbuckle which is indeed...very painful for guys..._

_Quinton went up after him and began to set up the 'Eclipse'_

**"This could be it right here! This is what made Quinton Adams the winner of last week's Main Event"**

* * *

_**"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit**_

_Quinton's head snapped towards the stage as the crowd all stood up on their feet, loud as ever_

**"Oh my god, what the hell!", yelled Bobby**

_"I thought he was out!", Derek said with a smile on his face_

_And sure enough, here came Kayden Adams on his bike. He revved it for a minute before taking off down the ramp. Going around the ring._

_He hopped off the bike when Big E was a few inches away from him. He ran up to him and slammed his hand around his throat._

**"CHOKESLAM!"**

_Quinton was so distracted, that he wasn't even paying attention to Jevon. Jevon threw him off of the turnbuckle and Quinton's back connected with the mat. _

_Jevon quickly got down and ran towards the ropes. As he bounced off of them, Quinton was trying to get up._

_He slammed Quinton's face into the canvas with his foot. Hitting his finisher...'Black Out.'_

_"Black Out!", Derek shouted_

_He covered him as the fans counted along with the ref_

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

_The crowd exploded_

_**"Born Into Revolution" by JT Machinima**_

"Here's your winner...Jevon Tabbs...'The Vampire King'!"

_"Good Job, Kid!", Derek praised_

_Kayden was now back on top of the stage...sitting on his motorcycle. He watched as Jevon's hand was raised in victory. Jevon looked towards him with a smile. Kayden just nodded and revved his engine before leaving out of the arena on his bike._

**"Oh...what a Main Event!"**

_"Main Event? What a show!"_

**"Yeah, this episode will definitely go down in history"**

_"I'm Derek Heenan along with Bobby Newman here. And we are out!"_

_**"Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry plays**_

_As the show goes off air..._

* * *

**_And that is chapter two guys! I hope you all enjoyed and please review!_**


	4. WWI: Episode 3

_**World Wrestling Incorporation**_

_**Titles**_

_WWI Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI Heavyweight Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI International Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI Women's Championship-(Vacant)_

(WWI Theme Song is Lonely Train by Black Stone Cherry)

**-Offscreen-**

_Renesa sat in her office scribbling in her notebook when she saw someone pass by her door._

_"Hey, Derek!"_

_Derek stopped and stuck his head in the room_

_"Could you..come here for a second?"_

_Derek walked in and watched as Renesa closed her book, and came to sit on the edge of her desk. She looked very beautiful tonight. She sported a black chiffon dress, that had gold layering around the collar and down the sides. She had on black closed toed heels and she had on gold chandelier earrings along with gold bracelets. Derek noticed that she didn't have on her shades like she normally did. He thought her eyes were very beautiful, they were hazel. _

_She smiled at him as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her_

_It seemed that when she smiled, her eyes danced and smiled just as she did_

_He was surprised that she even knew who he was. Considering the fact that he hadn't exactly even been hired by her anyway. And all the times that she'd came out to the ring, she had never looked his way._

_She folded her legs and entwined her fingers._

_"I thought that it was really nice...you know..what you did for Lesley last week"_

_Derek smiled and looked away_

_"Oh, it was nothing..No one wants to see a pretty lady get hurt", he looked at her as he said this_

_A bright smile came across her face as she looked back at him_

_"Um..well..I will make sure to have a few words with Leon when I get the chance"_

_A few more minutes went by and it didn't even seem like it_

_The roar of the crowd broke them away from each other_

_"Well..I'd uh..better get out there", Derek said hesitantly, as he pointed towards the door_

_"Yeah, the show will start soon"_

_"Have a wonderful night"_

_She looked up at him_

_"Yeah..you too..."_

******-Onscreen-**

**"Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry plays**

**"Welcome everybody, to Saturday Night WWI Action! We're here in Birmingham, Alabama and the crowd is electric!"**

_"You're right about that, Bobby! I'm Derek Heenan and that's Bobby Newman on my right. Last week was a marvelous show, let's see if tonight can top it"_

_The camera switched to the sign above the ring_

**"And as you can see Ladies and Gentlemen, there is our logo for our upcoming pay-per view: Bad Karma. Which is on pay-per view this coming week on Friday**

_The original announcer, Lesley, was back in the ring. The crowd cheered for her, after seeing what had happened last week._

**"Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo**

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, on his way to the ring along with Ruby, from Los Angeles, California...weighing in at 219 lbs...Azure Lee!"

Azure and Ruby stood on the stage, holding their hands up before walking down to the ring.

Azure climbed onto the ring apron and extended his hand out for Ruby, helping her up on the apron, before going up the turnbuckle and doing his signature pose.

_**"Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park**_

"And his opponent, being accompanied by Tori Lake, from Manhattan, New York...Leon Adrain!"

The announcer, Lesley, quickly exited the ring when she saw Leon, as Leon stood on top of the ramp with a woman by his side. She had long, wavy, dirty blonde hair. She had curves all over her body.

She wore a black, long sleeved leotard and fishnets with black knee high boots.

As Leon stood there, glaring at the crowd, she ran her hand up and down his chest. Finally, they linked hands before walking down to the ring. Once inside, Leon flicked his hood down, as Tori stood up on the turnbuckle, doing Azure's pose, mocking him.

"This bitch-", Ruby snarled, she tried to get into the ring but as she got up on the apron, Azure stopped her. He talked her out of it, and she slowly got off the apron, glaring at Tori as Tori stood there with an annoying smile.

* * *

The bell rung and when Azure turned around, Leon took him down with a spear and began to pummel him with punches.

"That's right baby! Come on! Come on! Come onnnnn!", Tori screamed as Ruby rolled her eyes, cursing her in her head

"Hey! 1..2..3..-", the ref yelled

Leon got off of Azure as he held his hands up, as if he were innocent

The crowd booed loudly

"Shut up! Shut up!", Tori screamed at some of the fans that were in the front row "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut-"

"Bitch, _you_ need to shut up!", Ruby yelled at her as some of the fans who were closer to them laughed

Tori glared at her

Leon picked Azure up and threw him at the ropes, but as Azure came back he countered with a huge big boot. The fans popped

"Noooooooo!", screamed Tori

"Will you please be quiet?!", a man in the front row yelled at her

Ruby tried to hide the smile that came across her face.

Leon got up and Azure gave him another boot to the face. This time as Leon got up, Azure ran at the ropes and when he came back he delivered a huge neck breaker to Leon.

As he got down for the pin, Tori tried to jump on the apron but Ruby had pulled her off just as quick as she'd gotten up there.

1...-

Leon kicked out and crawled over to the corner. Azure walked over to him but was stopped dead in his tracks, when a boot connected with his face.

Azure fell to the mat as he was seeing white spots in his vision, meanwhile Leon had gotten up and was outside the ring, having a very passionate makeout session with Tori.

"Get back in the ring now!", the ref yelled before starting his count

"Is this even allowed?", Ruby muttered

The ref was now at the count of 5

"Let's go, Azure!", Ruby pounded on the apron, trying to motivate him. Soon the fans joined in and their claps were echoing all around the arena.

Leon had gotten back in at the count of 8 and Azure had just gotten up to one knee, before Leon sent him back down with a kick to the chest.

Leon continued to disrespect Azure by sending multiple slaps to his face

"Come on Ref!", Ruby screamed "Do your damn job!"

"Hey, back up!", the ref yelled as he got in front of Leon, trying to stop him.

Leon shoved the ref, and moved closer to Azure, but Azure popped up and gave him a clothesline, making Leon

turn a flip, literally.

The fans cheered loudly as both men were down on the mat. After the count of 7, Azure had gotten up. And when Leon had gotten up he set up the 'Rush Hour' (Surfboard/Dragon Sleeper Combo)

But as he did this, Tori jumped up on the apron and grabbed Azure by the hair, making Azure break the hold

"Hey!", the ref yelled at her as she held her hands up

Seeing the opportunity, Leon countered with an **'Original Sin'** (Cradle tombstone)

1...

2...

3...

"Here is your winner...Leon Adrain!"

As the ref was holding Leon's hands in victory, Tori had a smile on her face. She tried to get in the ring, but this time as she got on the apron, she was yanked down by Ruby.

Tori's head connected with the apron as she fell to the floor.

Leon had gotten out now, and he pushed Ruby to the floor, as her head connected with floor.

Azure ran over and began to beat Leon senseless, several referees from the back came out, and about 7 of them had to pull Azure off of him.

Ruby had now gotten a microphone, she walked over to where they had Azure restrained and pushed them away from him

"Hey, you bitch!", she yelled to Tori, as she laid on the floor crying "I'm not done with you!"

Ruby groaned in pain, holding her head

"You don't have any idea who you just fucked with...", she growled as she watched Leon carry Tori to the back

* * *

**-Backstage- (Offscreen)**

Renesa sat in her office when there was knock on the door

"Come in!", she yelled

In walked Kayden Adams.

Renesa smiled at him and told him to take a seat

"So, Mr. Kayden Adams, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, Renesa I wanted to talk to you, about something"

Renesa nodded, telling him to go on

"So you remember me mentioning, Kiara right?", he asked, mentioning the love of his life "Well, she's been bugging me all week about..uh..coming here"

Renesa was silent for a moment

"What do you mean, like coming here? She wants to wrestle?"

"No, she said that she just wants to be with me or something, which I can understand, I mean it is hard being away from the love of my life"

"Well what would she do here, Kayden? It's very dangerous to be here, especially with this grudge between you and Quinton..."

"Yeah I know that, she says she just wants to come with me to the ring, she won't be here long, just until her dancing career picks back up"

Renesa was silent again

"Well if anything happens-"

"I got it, she's totally my responsibility"

She studied him

"Well you know what? I like you Kayden, so I'm going to grant you this. Please don't make me regret this, I could get into some serious trouble if something goes wrong"

"I won't let that happen"

"Alright, well get out of here, go get ready for your match tonight"

He nodded at her with a smile before leaving

* * *

**-Onscreen-**

**"When I Grow Up" by MayDay Parade**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, on his way to the ring, introducing first from Dublin Ireland...Joey 'Ace' Winters!"

After Joey had finished doing his second backflip, he waited for his oppenent

**"Rise Up" Drowning Pool**

The fans all stood up on their feet, cheering

"And his opponent, weighing in at 265 lbs from Pensacola, Florida...Marcus King!

Marcus made his way to the ring, through the crowd as many girls tried to grab him but Security held them back

Once Marcus was into the ring, his music died down and the bell rung.

Marcus and Joey circled one another before locking up. Marcus got the upper hand and backed Joey into the corner. The referee instantly got in and pushed Marcus back, and as Marcus stepped back holding his hands up, Joey sent a slap to his face. And another, another, and another

Marcus growled before grabbing Joey by the head and giving him a large headbutt. Joey fell to the mat, but Marcus had just gotten started. And everyone in the arena knew that it wasn't a good thing to piss off someone with the size and temper of Marcus King

**"I don't think it was a good idea for Joey Winters to do that"**

_"Yeah, there's no telling what Marcus King is going to do next"_

Marcus pushed Joey into the corner again and begun to pummel him with punches to the face and midsection. Even at the ref's count of 8 Marcus still hadn't stopped, but with a final punch to the face, Marcus stopped and watched Joey fall back to the mat.

With a smirk on his face, Marcus went to the opposite corner of Joey and got in position.

The crowd all stood up on their feet, realizing what was about to happen. It took a minute but when Joey finally got up on his unsteady feet and turned around, Marcus hit it.

**"Spear!", Bobby yelled**

Marcus hooked Joey's leg

1...

2...

3...

**"Rise Up" Drowning Pool**

"Here is your winner...Marcus Kiiiing!"

**"And the crowd just going crazy over Marcus King"**

Marcus smirked as his hand was raised in victory.

* * *

**-Backstage- (Offscreen)**

Renesa sat at her desk, trying to work out some business. She had a monitor in her office, that allowed her to watch the show as she handled business. She had been getting numerous phone calls from superstars and divas over at WWE who wanted to come on her show, but she had a lot of thinking to do about that. She was exhausted, but that's business. Especially when you own your own wrestling company, but she knew her father would be so proud of her for making his dream become a reality and besides..she loved wrestling.

She had just began to write some things down when her door burst open.

"Did you see what she did to me?!", she heard a voice shriek. Renesa silently rolled her eyes

"Yes Tori, I did but you did things also-"

"Fuck that! She assaulted me! And you better do something about it!"

Renesa looked at her for a minute before closing her book and getting up from her desk. She stood in front of Tori, she was a few inches taller than Tori and she could see that she had intimidated her

"Listen Tori, I'm gonna give you this warning but next time I won't be so nice. The next time you come in here, barging through my door, without knocking, mind you, cursing at me and telling me what I _better do..._your ass will be out of work so fast before you can even take your next breathe and believe me..I have the power to make it where you can never _get _another job...do your understand?"

Tori was silent for a minute, you could tell she was still very angry and even more angry that she'd just felt an inch of the wrath from Renesa.

"You have a match next...you'd better get out there"

She nodded silently before leaving the room.

Renesa sat back down behind her desk and put her head in her hands. This was already started to be a long night

* * *

**-Backstage (Onscreen)**

Kayden sat in the locker room, getting ready his match tonight. The door burst open

In walked Quinton and Big E Langston with smirks on their faces as they both walked over to Kayden

Kayden stopped what he was doing and stood up

"The hell do you two jackasses want?"

"Nothing...", Quinton replied before hitting Quinton with a closed fist. Big E and Quinton tried to jump him again but Kayden wasn't alone.

Jevon came from behind them with a chair. He nailed Big E and Quinton with the chair

Repeatedly.

Until Big E and Quinton were both on the floor

"Thanks, kid", Kayden told Jevon as he tried to catch his breath "You ready for tonight?"

They both stared down at Quinton and Big E

"As ready as I'll ever be", Jevon twirled the chair in his hand before throwing it down on Quinton and Big E. He and Kayden left the locker room with a determined mind set

* * *

**Backstage (Onscreen)**

_The camera showed Carter, Ruby and Claudia walking down the hallway to the gorilla. They all looked pretty determined_

_"Whoa..did you see what just happened?"_

**"I sure did, D and I can tell tonight's Main Event will be amazing just like the other ones"**

_"I still hate that fat bastard", Derek mentioned, talking about Big E_

**"And there's Carter Coalstone, Claudia and Ruby getting set for action next in this tag team match"**

_"I can tell this match is gonna be one to remember, Bobby. All three of these women have a problem with one another. Carter and Ivy, Claudia and Melissa and now Ruby and Tori"_

**"You're certainly right about that Derek, this will be one to remember"**

* * *

**-(Onscreen)-**

**"Come N Get It" by Jim Johnston**

"The following contest is a 3 on 3 Tag Team Match! Introducing first, from Phoenix Arizona...Carter Coalstone!"

The fans cheered for her as she made her entrance

**"She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston**

"Making her way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California...Ruby!"

The fans cheered loudly as Ruby waved to them as she walked down the ramp smiling

It was clear that Ruby had won them over from what she had done to Tori earlier that night

When Ruby had entered the ring, they began to playback what Ruby had done to Tori earlier that night

When it was over, Ruby smirked and went to stand by Carter

**"More Than A Woman" by Aaliyah**

The fans popped

"And their partner...Claudia!"

Claudia made her entrance through the crowd with a determined face, but when she entered the ring she sent a smile towards Carter and Ruby

**"Piece of Me" by Britney Spears**

The crowd instantly booed

"And their opponents, first..from Chicago, Illinois...Ivy!"

Ivy laughed as she flipped her hair from side to side once again, and everyone knew she was trying to throw Carter off her game. Ivy stopped in front of the ring and waited for her partners

**"Taking You Down" by Egypt Central**

"Her partner, from Chicago, Illinois..Tori!"

The crowd booed loudly

Tori made her entrance through the audience and when she got over the barricade, she did a little twirl before walking over to stand by Ivy

**"Die Another Day" by Madonna**

"And their partner, making her way to the ring...from Monroeville, Pennsylvania...Melissa Joy!

Melissa blew her signature kiss, as the crowd booed, before making her way down the ramp to stand beside Ivy and Tori. Ivy, Tori and Melissa all jumped into the ring and ran towards Carter, Claudia and Ruby.

And from there, it was ON

Melissa and Claudia, Ruby and Tori, Ivy and Carter

_"This is an all out battle going on here!"_

Melissa and Claudia were locked up, each woman trying to over power the other one. Both of them ended up tumbling out of the ring.

Ruby and Tori were throwing punches towards one another's face

As Carter was beating the living hell out of Ivy

The ref got in and got everything situated.

The two legal people were Carter and Ivy.

The ref go all the other women out of the ring and rung the bell.

Carter and Ivy instantly flew at each other, locking up. Their bodies thrashing wildly, each woman trying to get the upper hand

Both of them would be damned if they let the other one win

Ivy nailed Carter with a knee to the gut and watched as Carter doubled over onto the mat

The crowd booed her loudly

Ivy smirked and picked Carter up, hitting her with a backhand chop

_Woo!_

Ivy sent Carter towards the ropes and when Carter came back, Ivy sent another knee to her gut

"Come on, Carter!", Claudia encouraged

Carter tried to get up but a boot to the head brought her back down

Ivy grabbed Claudia hair, picking her up. Ivy lifted her up and threw her on the mat. Body Slam.

Claudia and Ruby started clapping and soon the crowd joined them.

**"Carter's partners and the WWI fans trying to get her back into this"**

The sound of the crowd urging her own, motivated Carter

Ivy ran at the ropes but as she came back, Carter hit her with clothesline that hit Ivy so hard, she saw stars.

Both women were down, desperately trying to crawl to their corners

Carter tagged in Ruby as Ivy tagged in Tori

Tori ran at Ruby but Ruby clotheslined her, and when Tori got up again, she received another clothesline. Tori got up again but Ruby kicked her in the stomach and ran at the ropes, bouncing off and executing a neck breaker.

The fans cheered wildly

Tori crawled over to the corner but Ruby was right behind her

"No!", she screamed as she held onto the ropes. Ruby grabbed her ankles and jerked her from the ropes, making Tori's head connect with the canvas

Ruby laughed in her face

"How does it feel bitch?"

**"Ruby just rubbing it in Tori's face"**

Derek laughed

_"This shit is hilarious man"_

Ruby picked up Tori and threw her back into the corner. Ruby hit her with a closed fist and watched as Tori fell back against the turnbuckle. Ruby put her hands on both sides of Tori head before throwing her across the ring.

Tori had landed in her team's corner and even though she was in tremendous pain and she couldn't see clearly, she knew she had to get out of there. Tori slapped a hand but she didn't know who she was tagging in.

Melissa stepped through the ropes with a smirk on her face

Ruby gave her a smirk of her own before looking back at Claudia.

The fans began to cheer loudly

Ruby tagged in Claudia

Claudia and Melissa were standing face to face as everybody in the crowd was standing up on their feet

It was amazing that two women could get this kind of reaction out of the crowd

Melissa nailed Claudia with punches repeatedly

But Claudia gave her a punch of her own and watched Melissa stagger back

Claudia smirked and shook her head

She set up "**The Lotus" **once again

Carter and Ruby got in and prevented Ivy and Tori from interfering

Once again Melissa tapped out

**"More Than A Woman" by Aaliyah plays**

"Here are your winners...Ruby, Carter Coalstone, and Claudiaaaaa!"

**"And you gotta believe that this will not sit well with Melissa"**

_"Yeah this is the second time Claudia's gotten her to tap out to the same submission hold...in a row"_

Ruby, Carter and Claudia all held each other's hands up in victory.

They all looked up at the Bad Karma sign above their heads and then looked at one another

**"I think these women know, how it's gonna be on Friday"**

They all shook hands because they knew that on Friday, this match would mean nothing, and they would all be each other's enemy

* * *

**-Backstage- (Onscreen)**

_The camera cut to Quinton and Big E backstage as they were walking down the hallway towards the gorilla, both looked to be very angry. Considering the fact that they'd just gotten the hell beaten out of them with a chair._

_The camera then cut to Kayden and Jevon as they too were walking towards the entrance_

**"Oh, it's time!"**

_"Indeed it is, Bobby! Ladies and Gentlemen, you'd better get ready because the Main Event is next!"_

**-(Onscreen)-**

The announcer, Lesley, was standing in the ring with a smile on her face

"Ladies and Gentlemen...it is now time for the Main Event of the evening!"

The fans cheered loudly

**"Jungle" by Jamie N. Commons**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall...introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 558 lbs...The team of Quinton Adams and Big E Langston!"

The lights went off when the announcer finished and the smoke filled the stage. This time however, Quinton just walked in synch with Big E to the ring, so you know he was really pissed off.

**"Oh.. and look at this team"**

_"Yeah, look at them", Derek said coolly_

**"Quinton and Big E are starting to become a very dominant tag team here in the WWI"**

The crowd booed them, but Quinton was in the mood to fuck anybody up so he chose to ignore them before he lost his cool even more than he already had

**"Born Into Revolution" by JT Machinima**

"And their opponents first, from Newport News, VA...The Vampire King...Jevon Tabb"

The fans cheered loudly as the lightning struck the stage. Jevon walked through the fire, that the lightning had created, and stood in front of the ring, waiting for Kayden. He wasn't dumb enough to get in there alone, not after what he'd done to them.

Big E and Quinton had even tried to get out of the ring to where he was but the ref wouldn't let them

**"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit**

"And his partner, weighing in at 335 lbs, all the way from Kona, Hawaii...Kayden Adams!"

The fans popped out of their seats with loud cheers as Kayden rode out on his bike. He revved it before heading down the ramp. He parked it beside Jevon and stepped off.

As soon as Jevon and Kayden entered the ring, it was on

**"I can't even tell who are the legal people in this match"**

The ref managed to get the legal people, which was Quinton and Jevon.

Now, Kayden and Big E were on the apron, in their rightful corners

Everytime Jevon would manage to get up he would be brought back down with a punch to the face by Quinton.

Quinton was furious, he'd wanted to make Jevon pay for what he did, and he planned on doing just that.

"Come on, Quinton!", the ref yelled as Quinton was on top of Jevon nailing him with closed fists. Each one was harder than the last

_"I bet Jevon's wishing he hadn't got in Quinton's bad side right now..."_

"1...2...3...4-"

**"Quinton had better be careful, he doesn't want to get disqualified"**

Quinton stopped right on time and picked Jevon up and threw him at the ropes. When Jevon came back, Quinton executed a big boot to his face.

Come on, Kid!", Kayden yelled

The fans tried to motivate him but each time it would seem like he would get the upper hand, Quinton would be one step ahead of him

Quinton threw him into the corner and tagged in Big E. They both threw him at the ropes and when he bounced back, Quinton speared him as Big E clotheslined him.

Big E got down for the pin

1...

2...

The ref's hand grazed the mat, coming down for the three but Jevon kicked out. Kayden sighed in relief

_"A close near fall right there"_

Big E covered him again

1...-

Jevon kicked out at 1 but it took most of his energy, just to do that

Jevon knew he needed to tag in Kayden really soon.

Big E leaned down towards Jevon, using all his strength, Jevon placed one foot on his leg for support as his other foot connected with the side of Big E's face. An Enziguiri.

The crowd popped as both men fell down to the mat.

Jevon didn't care how much pain he was in, he needed to tag in Kayden.

So as fast as he could, he rolled over to his corner and slapped Kayden's hand.

**"Tag!"**

Big E wasn't fast enough, so when he got up Kayden nailed him with a closed fist

Another.

Another.

Another.

...and another

Kayden flew at the ropes and came back, executing a float-over DDT.

He hooked Big E's leg

1...

2...-

Big E kicked out but was soon put into a submission, the boston crab

Big E yelled in pain, as Quinton was throwing a fit on the apron. Big E was close to tapping but Quinton jumped in and sent a boot to Kayden's face. Kayden dropped the hold.

Jevon flew in and tackled Quinton as the fans went crazy. He threw Quinton out of the ring and quickly went back over to his corner.

Kayden tagged in Jevon as Jevon went up the top rope.

Kayden executed a back breaker on Big E and held him there, Jevon flew off the top rope, landing a huge elbow to Big E's chest.

The ref had been holding Quinton back from getting in the ring, so the ref was distracting, so Kayden took advantage of this

Just as Big E had gotten up, Kayden slammed his hand around Big E's throat and raised him high in the air

_"CHOKESLAM!"_

Kayden exited the ring just as the ref had turned around and Jevon began to set up **The Black Out**

But Quinton came around and yanked Kayden down from the apron, making Kayden fall to the padded concrete floor. Quinton bashed Kayden's head against the steel steps.

Jevon was too busy watching Kayden and Quinton to notice Big E get up

And when Jevon turned around, Big E hit his finisher

**"Whoa! Big Ending!"**

1...

2...

3...!

**"Jungle" by Jamie N. Commons**

"Here are your winners...Quinton Adams and Big E Langston!"

Kayden was laid out of the floor, as Quinton and Big E's hands were raised in victory. The crowd's boos were deafening.

Quinton and Big E both walked back up the ramp with smirk's on their faces

_"Jevon should have kept his head in the game"_

**"Yeah, and because he was paying attention to Kayden and Quinton, he cost himself and Kayden the match"**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we hope you've enjoyed yet another episode of WWI. And the next time you see us, it'll be on the night of our first ever pay-per view, this coming Friday... at Bad Karma"_

**"I'm Bobby Newman and that's Derek Heenan and we are out!"**

_**"Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry plays**_

As the show closes...

* * *

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating. But my life has been so hectic and I know that doesn't matter to you guys, but I am sorry and I will try to update sooner!**

**The next episode will be the pay-per view!**

**Here is the match card!**

**~Bad Karma~**

**WWI Women's Championship:**

**Carter Coalstone vs Claudia vs Ruby vs Ivy vs Melissa Joy-Over The Top Rope Battle Royale**

**WWI International Championship:**

**Joey 'Ace' Winters vs Azure Lee vs Jevon Tabb-Triple Threat **

**WWI World Heavyweight Championship:**

**Marcus King vs Leon Adrain-Last Man Standing**

**WWI Championship:**

**Kayden Adams vs Quinton Adams-Falls Count Anywhere**

**Do you guys have any predictions? If you so you can leave them in the review section!**


	5. WWI: Episode 4 (Bad Karma PPV)

_**World Wrestling Incorporation**_

_***Bad Karma***_

_**Titles**_

_WWI Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI Heavyweight Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI International Championship-(Vacant)_

_WWI Women's Championship-(Vacant)_

_(WWI New Theme-"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah)_

* * *

_**"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah plays**_

_The camera is going in a kinds of crazy angles trying to capture every inch of the arena, of New York City. The crowd is loud and standing up on their feet clapping. Getting ready for what would be a very historic night in the industry of sports entertainment. The arena was Red and Black on every corner of the arena. The one side of the stage it was red and one side was black, and all the titles were shown on the stage wall. _

_The ring had black ropes and a red apron with "WWI" written on it._

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here live in New York, Madison Square Garden and we welcome you to our very first pay-per view, Bad Karma!"**

_"That's right! I'm Derek Heenan, and that's Bobby Newman and you had better get ready Ladies and Gentlemen you better get ready, because you'll probably be sitting on the edge of your seat the entire night!"_

* * *

_Lesley entered the ring, with a smile on her face_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the owner of The World Wrestling Incorporation...Renesa Davis!"_

_**"Time To Rock and Roll" by Lil' Kim**_

As the lights dimmed, the crowd popped. They knew that if the show was starting off with the owner of the WWI, then it was going to be a very good night

Renesa walked out with a smile on her face. She stopped on top of the stage and looked around the crowd. It was pretty emotional, considering the fact that she had done this, not only for her but for her father. She just wished he could have been here to experience this.

_"Welcome to Bad Karma..."_

_She let the crowd cheer for a moment_

_"I want to thank you all for being here tonight, and I promise you, you will get your money's worth. We have a very exciting show ahead tonight. I hope you all enjoy the show tonight...Believe me when I say...this will be a night that you will never forget"_

_**"Time To Rock and Roll" by Lil' Kim**_

The fans cheered as Renesa left the ring.

_**"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah plays (Instrumental)**_

The camera switched over to Derek and Bobby

**"Man! How excited are you for tonight?"**

_"I can not wait, Bobby! We have so many rivalries tonight! So many grudges! All these matches are fantastically written on paper, I just can't wait to see the physical side!"_

**"Right, including the match that we have next! Which is the Over The Top Rope Battle Royale for the WWI Women's Championship. The first ever WWI Women's Champion will be crowned here tonight!"**

_"And let's just take a moment to rewatch some of the things that have gone down with these women, and two of those women being Claudia and Melissa Joy...take a look"_

_The camera switched to the Titantron screen_

* * *

_(TITANTRON)_

_"1..2...3!",** Bobby's voice yelled, as Claudia hand was being raised in victory**_

_It switched to Claudia and Melissa backstage_

_**"You know you got lucky last week, right?", Melissa's voice rang**_

_**"You got so lucky-"**_

_**"Damn bitch, how many times are you going to say 'lucky'? I get it!"**_

_Claudia jumped down from the box_

_**"You want to talk...but can you back it up? Let's see...if I got lucky last week..Me and You..next"**_

_Melissa shrugged_

_**"Okay..you and I in that ring! Submission!"**_

_Claudia smirked_

_**"Ooh, little girl-"**_

_Claudia cut her off_

_"__**Little Girl? Now you listen...sweetheart...I have been in this business since before you even knew how to spell wrestling. Don't get it twisted...you have no idea what you just got yourself into"**_

_Claudia walked away leaving Melissa to stand there_

* * *

_**"**__**Die Another Day" by Madonna**_

_The fans began to boo_

_**"The following contest, is a submission match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Monroeville, Pennsylvania...Melissa Joy!"**_

_Melissa did her signature kiss before running down to the ring_

_**"More Than A Woman" by Aaliyah**_

_The fans stood on their feet, as they turned around, looking for Claudia. She finally came into view as she pushed her way through the crowd. You could see that she was pissed off from the things that Melissa had said. _

_She jumped the barricade and slid into the ring. She stood across from Melissa as her music died down and the bell rung._

_As soon as Melissa began to come closer, Claudia nailed her with a spear_

_The crowd cheered. Claudia got in her stance, motioning for Melissa to get up._

_When she did, Claudia locked her in 'The Phoenix' (The Octopus)_

_Within a few minutes, Melissa was tapping_

_**"More Than A Woman" by Aaliyah**_

_Claudia dusted her hands off with a smirk_

_**"Here is your winner...Claudia!"**_

_Claudia got down beside a hurt Melissa and mocked her, by blowing her one of her own signature kisses_

* * *

_**"Come N Get It" by Jim Johnston**_

_"The following contest is a 3 on 3 Tag Team Match! Introducing first, from Phoenix Arizona...Carter Coalstone!"_

_The fans cheered for her as she made her entrance_

_**"She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston**_

_"Making her way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California...Ruby!"_

_The fans cheered loudly as Ruby waved to them as she walked down the ramp smiling_

_**"More Than A Woman" by Aaliyah**_

_The fans popped_

_"And their partner...Claudia!"_

_Claudia made her entrance through the crowd with a determined face, but when she entered the ring she sent a smile towards Carter and Ruby_

_**"Piece of Me" by Britney Spears**_

_The crowd instantly booed_

_"And their opponents, first..from Chicago, Illinois...Ivy!"_

_**"Taking You Down" by Egypt Central**_

_"Her partner, from Chicago, Illinois..Tori!"_

_**"Die Another Day" by Madonna**_

_"And their partner, making her way to the ring...from Monroeville, Pennsylvania...Melissa Joy!_

_Melissa blew her signature kiss, as the crowd booed, before making her way down the ramp to stand beside Ivy and Tori. Ivy, Tori and Melissa all jumped into the ring and ran towards Carter, Claudia and Ruby._

_And from there, it was ON_

_Melissa and Claudia, Ruby and Tori, Ivy and Carter_

_"This is an all out battle going on here!"_

_Melissa and Claudia were locked up, each woman trying to over power the other one. Both of them ended up tumbling out of the ring._

_Tori slapped a hand but she didn't know who she was tagging in._

_Melissa stepped through the ropes with a smirk on her face_

_Ruby gave her a smirk of her own before looking back at Claudia._

_The fans began to cheer loudly_

_Ruby tagged in Claudia_

_Claudia and Melissa were standing face to face as everybody in the crowd was standing up on their feet_

_It was amazing that two women could get this kind of reaction out of the crowd_

_Melissa nailed Claudia with punches repeatedly_

_But Claudia gave her a punch of her own and watched Melissa stagger back_

_Claudia smirked and shook her head_

_She set up "__**The Lotus" **__once again_

_Carter and Ruby got in and prevented Ivy and Tori from interfering_

_Once again Melissa tapped out_

_**"More Than A Woman" by Aaliyah plays**_

_"Here are your winners...Ruby, Carter Coalstone, and Claudiaaaaa!"_

_**"And you gotta believe that this will not sit well with Melissa"**_

_"Yeah this is the second time Claudia's gotten her to tap out to the same submission hold...in a row"_

_Ruby, Carter and Claudia all held each other's hands up in victory._

_They all looked up at the Bad Karma sign above their heads and then looked at one another_

_**"I think these women know, how it's gonna be on Friday"**_

_They all shook hands because they knew that on Friday, this match would mean nothing, and they would all be each other's enemy_

* * *

_(ONSCREEN)_

_Lesley was back in the ring_

_"The following contest is an Over The Rope Battle Royale to crown the first ever...WWI Women's Champion!"_

_The crowd roared_

_**"Come N Get It" by Jim Johnston**_

_**"**__Introducing first...from Phoenix, Arizona...Carter Coalstone!"_

_Carter walked down the ramp with a smile on her face_

_**"She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston**_

_"And her opponents first, from Los Angeles, California...Ruby!"_

_Ruby slapped some of the fans hands as she walked down the ramp_

_**"Piece of Me" by Britney Spears**_

_"Making her way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois...Ivy!"_

_Ivy flipped her hair as she smirked at Carter. Then she hit her own hand with her fist, simulating how she knocked Carter out with her brass knuckles. Carter rolled her eyes motioning for Ivy to get in the ring, so she did. The ref had to hold both of them back_

_**"More Than A Woman" by Aaliyah**_

_"And coming down from the stands, Claudia!"_

_With a completely determined face, Claudia marched through. But right when she was about to hop over the barricade she was hit in back from behind._

_Melissa._

_Melissa and Claudia went at it and so did the other women in the ring. Melissa tried to throw Claudia into one of the stairs but Claudia reversed it throwing Melissa right into the barricade. _

_She then picked up Melissa and threw her over the barricade and into the ring as she slid in right after her_

_The ref signaled for the bell, meaning the match had now started_

_Meanwhile in the ring, it was an all out war. _

_Ruby is in the corner looking for her chance to take an opportunity while Carter and Ivy are on the top rope. Carter counters Ivy, giving her a huge hurricanrana off the top rope. _

_Ruby runs over to Ivy and puts her boot on her throat, to keep her down. Carter and Ruby lock hands, and do a double elbow drop on Ivy._

_"Wait, I thought it was every woman for themselves?"_

_**"Apparently not, I guess", Bobby replied with a chuckle**_

_Melissa and Claudia are fighting very close near the ropes. Melissa nails Claudia with an elbow and Claudia staggers back, holding her nose. Melissa takes this opportunity and sits on top of the turnbuckle, pulling Claudia by her hair, with her. Melissa wraps her legs around Claudia's neck and leans backwards over to ropes, choking her._

_"1...2...3...- Let's go Melissa!", the ref yells and Melissa let's go, she almost touches the floor, but she uses her arm strength to pull herself back up into the ring, but not before blowing a kiss to the crowd as they booed her._

_**"Whoa! I thought Melissa was almost out of here for a second there, you gotta be careful with trying to do fancy moves in a match as important as this"**_

_Carter and Ivy are going at it, punch after punch, kick after kick. Ivy finally back Carter into the corner and is giving her a series of kicks. On the last one, Ivy puts one leg to Carter's throat, holding it there and Carter's feet are even lifted up off the mat._

_The ref begins his count and at the count of 4 Ivy stops. Carter is now worn down. Ivy turns around only to receive a kick to the face, from Ruby. Ivy is seeing stars as Ruby climbs up the turnbuckle. She looks behind her to see Ivy still laying there, and she takes her chance. _

_Moonsault. _

_But Melissa moves out of the way, making Ruby collide with the canvas. Ruby yells out in pain, holding her stomach and crawls over to the ropes for support. _

_Melissa runs towards Ruby but Ruby, using all her left over strength, throws Melissa over the rope. Once again, Melissa holds on, but Ruby sends a hard closed fist right to her face, but still Melissa holds on. Melissa was holding on to the rope with one hand and with her other one, she raked Ruby's eyes._

_The ref yelled at her but she paid him no attention._

_Claudia ran over to Melissa and pushed her backwards, before giving her a hard backhand chop_

_Woo!_

_And another_

_Woo!_

_Claudia tried to deliver another one but Melissa kicked her in the stomach_

_"Ivy!", Melissa yelled and Ivy stops her attack on Carter and runs over to Melissa. Melissa points to Claudia bent over. Then Melissa and Ivy both ran towards the ropes and tried to do a double clothesline on Claudia, but as they came back, Claudia ducked them. _

_Seeing this opportunity, Ruby runs over to Ivy and delivers a flying headbutt. While Claudia grabs Melissa and tosses her through the ropes._

_Melissa screams as she grabs the ropes_

_"Whoa! Melissa just will not be eliminated, will she?"_

_**"Doesn't look like it"**_

_Claudia grabs Melissa, trying to get her off the apron, but Melissa grabs Claudia's hand and pulls her out of the right_

_**"Uh, oh...look what's going on, on the apron here. Claudia looks to be in trouble"**_

_Melissa enters the ring and tries to stomp Claudia off the apron, but Claudia gets up and grabs a handful of Melissa's hair, and slams her face against the turnbuckle._

_Claudia re-enters the ring, much to the crowd's satisfaction_

_Carter is down on the mat, as Ivy grabs her legs. Ivy slingshots Carter, but Carter doesn't go over the rope, so Ivy gets up and pushes her with her foot out of the ring. _

_Carter hits the floor._

_**"Oh, man..Carter has been eliminated..."**_

_"She must be devastated"_

_Melissa and Claudia are going at it, against the turnbuckle Ivy runs over and hits Claudia in the back of the head, but Ruby runs over and grabs Ivy by the hair and kicks her in the stomach._

_While she's groggy, Ruby does a handstand, and grabs Ivy's head with her legs. A Headscissors. When Ruby let's Ivy go, Ivy rolls across the ring and screams when she feels herself rolling out of the ring. She tried to grab the rope but couldn't hold it._

_**"Oh and there goes Ivy!"**_

_Ruby walks over to the ropes and looks down at Ivy with a smirk, when she turns around she was sent over the top rope by a clothesline from Melissa._

_"Damn! It's one right after the other!"_

_Melissa turned around, right into a spear from Claudia. Claudia with up the ropes and hit __**The Phoenix **_

_Melissa screamed out in pain_

_"Ahh!"_

_Her scream was so loud that the entire arena got silent_

_The ref bent down next to her_

_"What is it, Melissa?"_

_"I don' know...I can't feel anything...my body feels numb and it's tingling...and my heart is beating weird"_

_"Back off, Claudia", the ref told her_

_**"Oh god...I think Melissa might be really hurt here"**_

_"...I can't breathe good"_

_"Alright, hold on", the ref motioned towards the back for the EMT's._

_Claudia was stunned, she leaned down towards Melissa to make sure she was okay. _

_She knew that her and Melissa had their differences but it should have never went this far._

_But as soon as she leaned down, Melissa hurled her through the ropes and kipped up. The crowd erupted into boos. Claudia looked up at her in disbelief_

_**"Die Another Day" by Madonna**_

_"Here is your winner...and the __**NEW AND FIRST EVER WWI WOMEN'S CHAMPION...MELISSA JOY!"**_

_The ref handed Melissa, the gold and silver belt. She held it high in the air as the crowd sung a chorus of boos. Claudia still stared up at her in disbelief with her mouth wide open_

_"...What the hell just happened?!", Derek exclaimed_

_**"Now, I've seen some pretty sneaky shit in this business but I have never...never seen anyone use that kind of maneuver before"**_

_"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, there is your new and first ever WWI Women's Champion right there"_

_Melissa marched back up the ramp, with a kick. She stood on top of the stage and held her title up in the air once more before leaving off to the back._

_The camera switched back to Derek and Bobby_

_**"Oh, but what a contest that was!"**_

_"I'm seriously still shocked over what Melissa has done, now I'm damn sure certain that the fans will not forget this one_

* * *

_Lesley was back in the ring_

_"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match to crown the first ever, WWI International Champion!"_

_The crowd cheered_

_**"When I grow up" by Mayday Parade**_

_"Introducing first, making his way to the ring, from Dublin, Ireland...weighing 153 lbs...Joey 'Ace' Winters!"_

_Joey did his backflip as the pyro exploded, he then ran to the ring, slid in and did a backflip off of the top rope_

_**"Black and White" by Bleeding in Stereo**_

_**"**__And his opponents first, weighing in at 219 lbs from Los Angeles, California...Azure Lee!"_

_Azure raised his arm to the crowd and proceeded to walk down the ramp. Once he got inside the ring, he stood on the ropes and gave his signature pose._

_**"Born Into Revolution" by JT Machinima **_

_The lightning struck the stage and as the stage went up in flames. _

_"And their opponent,from Newport News, VA...Jevon Tabb..The Vampire King!"_

_Jevon walked out through the fire and stood there, listening to the fans cheer. He then walked down the ramp slowly and after he had done his signature, slide in he raised his arm to the crowd._

_The referee held the championship in the air to every corner of the crowd as Jevon's music slowed down to a halt. _

_**"And that right there is the prize these three talented men will be going to battle for right here in a minute, folks"**_

_Once the ref was sure everything was situated he signaled for the bell_

_Joey came from behind Azure and hit him from behind making him fall. Joey then grabbed Jevon and threw him outside the ring. Jevon landed on the hard concrete floor hard. Joey saw Azure getting up and dropkicked him. _

_Joey bent down to Azure and put him a front face lock. _

_Once the ref saw that Azure wasn't going to tap, he forced Joey to break the hold. Joey saw Jevon getting back up on the apron and ran over and knocked him back down. _

_But when he turned around, Azure had bounced off the ropes and hit him with a double axe handle, and another, and another and another._

_Azure threw Joey at the ropes and when Joey came back, Azure gave him a big boot._

_Jevon slid in and tackled Azure. Lou Thesz Press_

_"Alright 1...2..-", the ref counted_

_Jevon got off of Azure, and kicked him_

_Joey ran at the ropes and caught Jevon off guard with a neck breaker_

_1..._

_2...-_

_Jevon kicked out and Joey drug Jevon over to the turnbuckle. He climbed on top of the ropes and began to hit Jevon with a series of punches as the crowd counted_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_Azure picked Joey up from behind and slammed him onto the mat, in a huge powerbomb_

_"What a powerbomb from Azure Lee!"_

_Jevon ran at Azure but Azure stopped him dead in his tracks with a crowd stunning superkick that would have made Shawn Michaels proud_

_1..._

_**"I don't know...that superkick may have done the job!"**_

_2..._

_Jevon kicked out_

_You could see Azure getting frustrated, he really thought his superkick would have done it. As Jevon was getting up, Azure ran at the ropes and met a big boot to the face from Jevon._

_Joey ran at Jevon but Jevon met him half way with a spear_

_"Whoa! Big moves left and right from Jevon Tabb!"_

_Jevon ran at the ropes and came back, delivering a huge __**Black Out**__ to Joey._

* * *

_**"Jungle" by Jamie N. Commons**_

_**"What?"**_

_"What the hell are these two idiots doing here?"_

_Jevon's head instantly snapped up. Instead of walking down to the ring, Quinton and Big E ran to the ring and as soon as they slid in they began to pummel Jevon._

_**"This just isn't right!"**_

_The ref couldn't rule it disqualification, because it was a triple threat match, and a triple threat match is No DQ._

_Azure tried to get involved but Big E took him out also._

_Once they felt like their work had been done, Quinton and Big E exited the ring as the crowd was booing and throwing things at them._

_Azure and Jevon were out cold._

_However, Joey hadn't been touched by Quinton and Big E. He weakly crawled over to Jevon and threw an arm over him_

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

_**"When I grow up" by Mayday Parade**_

_**"**__Here is your winner...and your __**NEW AND FIRST EVER WWI INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION...JOEY 'ACE' WINTERS!"**_

_The ref handed Joey his title and Joey went up the turnbuckle and celebrated_

_**"I can not believe Big E Langston and Quinton Adams would take it this far, Derek"**_

_"They cost that kid the biggest match, probably that he'll ever have in his career. He could have made history here tonight and been the first ever WWI International Champion..."_

* * *

**"Rise Up" by Drowning Pool**

**"**_This following contest is a Last Man Standing Match, to crown the NEW AND FIRST EVER WWI WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! Introducing first, coming through the stands, from Pensacola, Florida, weighing 265 lbs...Marcus King!"_

_"Marcus King looking very impressive here tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen"_

**"On paper, Marcus King and his opponent next look very close, we'll find out in a minute here, who is the man to take home the first ever WWI World Heavyweight Championship"**

_Marcus hopped the barricade and slid into the ring, walked to each side of the ring with one arm raised_

_**"Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park**_

_Leon Adrain walked out to the crowd booing. He looked at the crowd for a minute before continuing down the ramp_

_"And his oppenent, making his way to the ring, from Manhattan, New York...Leon Adrain!"_

_Leon flicked his hood down as he glared at Lesley, who saw him looking her way and quickly exited the ring. Marcus King instantly got even more into defensive mode and walked closer to Leon, as if daring him to touch Lesley again. _

_The referee held Marcus back as Leon laughed and stood on top of the ropes, holding his arms in the air_

_Leon took off his jacket as the ref held the title in the air._

_**"That's the prize, Ladies and Gentlemen!"**_

_The bell rung and Marcus and Leon circled one another_

_They tied up, each man trying to over power the other one. Marcus got the advantage and grabbed Leon's arm, twisting it, and then turned it into a side headlock. Leon grabbed Marcus' long hair, pulling it with all his strength._

_This was a Last Man Standing Match so, pulling hair was legal_

_Marcus yelled and let go, giving Leon the opportunity to run at the ropes and execute and shoulder drop. Leon ran at the ropes again, and Marcus laid on the mat, trying to trip him but Leon jumped over him and as he bounced off of the ropes, Marcus hit the __**Thor Punch**_

**"Oh my god! Thor Punch, already!"**

_The crowd all rose on their feet as Marcus King roared and looked around the crowd._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_Marcus King, made the ref break his count, by picking up Leon and throwing him outside of the ring. Marcus exited the ring behind him and threw him into the barricade. Marcus began to walk closer, but Leon hit him with a closed fist. Followed by a kick to the abdomen and then slammed him head first into the ring post._

_"This match is getting real personal between Marcus King and Leon Adrain"_

_As Marcus King was groggy against the ring post, Leon went under the ring, searching for an object_

_**"Yeah, you damn right, it's about to get real personal now"**_

_Leon came up, when he found an object of his liking. The crowd began to cheer once they saw what he had. It was a mirror._

_Derek laughed_

_"The hell is a mirror doing under there?"_

_**"Well Derek, like you've said many times when you see Big E Langston, this is the WWI not the WWE...two totally different things"**_

_Leon smirked as he held up the mirror, he turned around and ran towards Marcus, planning to smash it over his head but Marcus saw him coming and gave him a big boot to the face. _

_Making Leon fall to the floor..._

_Face first into the mirror..._

_The crowd's cheers were deafening_

_'This is awesome!'_

_'This is awesome!'_

_'This is awesome!'_

_**"Oh my god! Leon Adrain just went face first into that mirror"**_

_"Look at the blood pouring down his face!"_

_And Derek was right, as the camera zoomed in on Leon. He was laying on the floor, near the ring, with his hands over his face, but you could see the blood running past his hands and onto the floor._

_Marcus hurled Leon into the ring, getting blood all over the canvas_

_Marcus went to the corner opposite of him and got in position_

_"Come on...come on...get up", Marcus whispered_

_Leon slowly got up, still with his hands covering his face as Marcus ran at him full speed and when Marcus connected with Leon the crowd all screamed_

_**"Spear!"**_

_"You are now looking at the first ever WWI World Heavyweight Champion, Ladies and Gentlemen", Derek exclaimed as the ref began his count, the crowd counting with him_

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

_7..._

_8..._

_**9...**_

_**10...!**_

**"Rise Up" by Drowning Pool**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen...__**YOUR NEW AND FIRST EVER WWI WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION...MARCUS KIIIIINGGGG!"**_

_The crowd cheered, screamed, clapped...any word you can think of as Marcus King's hand was being raised in victory and in his other hand, he held his title high in the air_

_The camera switched back over to Derek and Bobby_

_**"Man! What a match that was!"**_

_"It definitely was a good one, but I'm pretty sure no one in this business has had a more heated rivalry than the two men hosting our Main Event, which will be next...take a look"_

_The camera switched to the Titantron screen_

* * *

_"New** Divide" by Lincoln Park plays**_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

"Introducing first...from Camden, New Jersey...Quinton Adams!"

_The lights went out and blue mist appeared on stage. There was shadow seen and the lights came back on, he stands tall before running to the ring. He grabs the top rope, pulls himself over and lands on his feet. He then sits on the back right corner, top rope. Waiting for his opponent_

_**"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit**_

_The lights suddenly dimmed a little as flashes of gold and red went all around the arena. The revving of a motorcycle engine was heard._

_Suddenly the motorcycle came into view, with a man driving it._

_"And his oppenent...from Kona, Hawaii...weighing in at 335 lbs...the Werewolf of Konaaaa...Kayden Adams!"_

_Kayden revved his engine as he took off on the motorcycle. He rounded the ring before stopping right in front of the ramp. He gets off his bike and enters the ring, walking from one side to the other, holding his hands up in the air with the fans giving him a rightful cheer._

_The music died down as Kayden began to remove his jacket. After he did that he grabbed his dog chain, giving it a long kiss._

_The bell rung and the two locked up. Neither man could conquer the other's strength, so they broke it. They circled each other once again before locking up once more. _

_This time around, it was Kayden who was able to get the upper hand and he picked up Quinton, body slamming him._

_Quinton jumped back up and ran at Kayden, but Kayden however grabbed his arm, throwing Quinton over him. Delivering an arm toss._

_1..._

_2...-_

_Quinton shoots his shoulder up. Kayden pounded the mat but got Quinton up again, setting him up on the turnbuckle once more. _

_Kayden goes up after him. As soon as he and Quinton are face to face. Kayden slams his hand around his throat, setting him up for his finisher... a chokeslam. _

_But this wasn't your regular chokeslam..this was an avalanche chokeslam..a top rope chokeslam._

_The sight of everyone clapping and standing on their feet...the sight of 16,000 people cheering him on..showing him this respect...made something flare inside of Kayden._

_However, next, the Unthinkable happened_

_**Three ain't enough, man, I need five!**_

_Kayden froze in place, what the hell was Big E Langston doing here?!_

_But suddenly, Quinton reversed Kayden, giving him an eclipse__(stands on top rope bear hugging opponent, jumps, lands on opponent, pins)_

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

_**"New Divide" by Licoln Park plays**_

_"Here is your winner...Quinton Adaaams!"_

_Quinton's arm is raised in victory, as Big E enters the ring._

_His music dies down, as he and Big E stare each other down, face to face._

_Suddenly a smile appears on Quinton's face and he and Big E share a bro hug_

_They raised each other's hands as Big E's music starts to play_

* * *

_"I bet you're all wondering, why I did what I did last week", Quinton smirked "Well...it's simple really...all of you are looking at my Insurance Policy"_

_He pointed at Big E, who stood there with his arms crossed, looking straight ahead_

_The fans began to boo_

_"Yeah, you heard right. This is my insurance policy! Bad Karma is coming up fast and it ain't waiting for anybody. This right here..."_

_He began to smirk again_

_"This is my ticket...to the WWI Championship"_

_He motioned towards Big E once more_

_**"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit**_

_Out walked Kayden Adams. His hair falling past his shoulders. He had on sunglasses, blue jean pants and black boots. He also had on a black leather jacket and you could see that he didn't have a shirt on under it so you could see his abs._

_However when the girls saw this, they screamed, making Kayden chuckle but you could see that he wasn't even thinking about them._

_"Yeah..you got me good. But you see here's the difference between you and I. I, am a real wrestler. I don't cheat to win, because I believe, no, I know that I can win on my own."_

_The crowd cheered_

_"Then there's you...you sir, are not a real wrestler. A real wrestler doesn't need anyone to help him win a match. A real wrestler doesn't need..as you say..an insurance policy", he paused_

_Allowing the fans to cheer_

_"A real wrestler doesn't need anyone to help him win a championship"_

_He smiled win the fans began to chant his name_

_"And in two weeks at Bad Karma, I'm going to show you just exactly what a real wrestler is...with a championship"_

_Kayden dropped the mic and walked out, while his music played_

_Quinton looked at Big E and then back at the stage_

_"Hey! What the hell are you talking about?! A real wrestler with a championship? What the hell does that mean?", he still got no answer_

_**"If Your Girl Only Knew" by Aaliyah**_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the owner of The World Wrestling Incorporation, Renesa Davis!"_

* * *

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the match card for WWI: Bad Karma!"_

_"Finally...", she turned and looked directly at Quinton_

_"The Main Event...Quinton Adams vs Kayden Adams...", she paused and looked at the expression on Quinton's face_

_He looked at her with a smirk as if he just knew he was going to win._

_She gave him a smirk of her own_

_"For the WWI Championship..."_

_The fans were so loud she couldn't even hear herself think_

_"Have a nice day now, Mr. Adams", she laughed as she dropped the mic and left Quinton standing in the ring, having a fit_

_Her theme song played as she walked back up the ramp_

_**"Did you hear that?", Bobby asked "Quinton Adams vs Kayden Adams for the WWI Championship!"**_

* * *

_Kayden Adams stood in the Men's Locker Room. Looking inside his locker for something, when someone from behind pushed him. Making him go face first in the steel lockers. He groaned but was soon jumped. He lay on the floor, trying to dodge the kicks and fists that were coming his way. By the time they stopped, he couldn't even move. He heard laughter and quickly recognized it as Quinton's._

_"What do you think, man? Does this look like a real wrestler to you?", Quinton asked Big E_

_"Damn right", he agreed_

_"Let's go, man"_

_They left Kayden on the floor, groaning in pain._

_He wasn't gonna let them get away with this...no way in hell.._

* * *

_**"Born Into Revolution" by JT Machinima **_

_Lightning struck the stage and all the girls in the crowd screamed. The lightning started a fire and you could see a figure walking through the fire. He was African American and had short black hair with a red streak going through it_

_He had on a black sleeveless hoodie with a red cross on the back of it, Black long tights with a red blood design coming down the sides, and black combat boots._

_He slid into the ring (Like Edge) and got up, putting his fist in the air_

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall...Introducing first...from Newport News, VA...Jevon Tabb...The Vampire King!"_

_He leaned against the ropes waiting for his opponent_

_**"New Divide" by Linkin Park**_

_The boos were deafening as the lights went out and the blue smoke filled the stage once again that night. Quinton walked out with a smirk, with Big E right behind him_

_He then ran to the ring and jumped on the apron, pulling himself over the ropes. He went up the turnbuckle and stood there. One fan even threw a bag of popcorn at him. He watched as it hit his chest and then fell to the padded floor. He didn't know who it was but he gave that side of the crowd 'the finger' before jumping off the turnbuckle._

_His music faded away as he and Jevon began to circle one another. The bell rung and Quinton instantly flew over and nailed Jevon with a clothesline. Before Jevon could even get back up, Quinton was on him, with a series of punches. _

_Jevon slowly got to his feet and grabbed Quinton's head, before pulling down. Jawbreaker. Quinton stumbled back and Jevon went up to top rope, but he was too slow, because Quinton hit him, making him fall on top of the turnbuckle which is indeed...very painful for guys..._

_Quinton went up after him and began to set up the 'Eclipse'_

_**"This could be it right here! This is what made Quinton Adams the winner of last week's Main Event"**_

_**"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit**_

_Quinton's head snapped towards the stage as the crowd all stood up on their feet, loud as ever_

_**"Oh my god, what the hell!", yelled Bobby**_

_"I thought he was out!", Derek said with a smile on his face_

_And sure enough, here came Kayden Adams on his bike. He revved it for a minute before taking off down the ramp. Going around the ring._

_He hopped off the bike when Big E was a few inches away from him. He ran up to him and slammed his hand around his throat._

_**"CHOKESLAM!"**_

_Quinton was so distracted, that he wasn't even paying attention to Jevon. Jevon threw him off of the turnbuckle and Quinton's back connected with the mat. _

_Jevon quickly got down and ran towards the ropes. As he bounced off of them, Quinton was trying to get up._

_He slammed Quinton's face into the canvas with his foot. Hitting his finisher...'Black. Out.'_

_"Black Out!", Derek shouted_

_He covered him as the fans counted along with the ref_

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

_The crowd exploded_

_**"Born Into Revolution" by JT Machinima**_

_"Here's your winner...Jevon Tabbs...'The Vampire King'!"_

_"Good Job, Kid!", Derek praised_

_Kayden was now back on top of the stage...sitting on his motorcycle. He watched as Jevon's hand was raised in victory. Jevon looked towards him with a smile. Kayden just nodded and revved his engine before leaving out of the arena on his bike._

* * *

_Kayden sat in the locker room, getting ready his match tonight. The door burst open_

_In walked Quinton and Big E Langston with smirks on their faces as they both walked over to Kayden_

_Kayden stopped what he was doing and stood up_

_"The hell do you two jackasses want?"_

_"Nothing...", Quinton replied before hitting Quinton with a closed fist. Big E and Quinton tried to jump him again but Kayden wasn't alone._

_Jevon came from behind them with a chair. He nailed Big E and Quinton with the chair_

_Repeatedly._

_Until Big E and Quinton were both on the floor_

_"Thanks, kid", Kayden told Jevon as he tried to catch his breath "You ready for tonight?"_

_They both stared down at Quinton and Big E_

_"As ready as I'll ever be", Jevon twirled the chair in his hand before throwing it down on Quinton and Big E. He and Kayden left the locker room with a determined mind set_

* * *

_**"Jungle" by Jamie N. Commons**_

_"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall...introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 558 lbs...The team of Quinton Adams and Big E Langston!"_

_The lights went off when the announcer finished and the smoke filled the stage. This time however, Quinton just walked in synch with Big E to the ring, so you know he was really pissed off._

_**"Oh.. and look at this team"**_

_"Yeah, look at them", Derek said coolly_

_**"Quinton and Big E are starting to become a very dominant tag team here in the WWI"**_

_The crowd booed them, but Quinton was in the mood to fuck anybody up so he chose to ignore them before he lost his cool even more than he already had_

_**"Born Into Revolution" by JT Machinima**_

_"And their opponents first, from Newport News, VA...The Vampire King...Jevon Tabb"_

_The fans cheered loudly as the lightning struck the stage. Jevon walked through the fire, that the lightning had created, and stood in front of the ring, waiting for Kayden. He wasn't dumb enough to get in there alone, not after what he'd done to them._

_Big E and Quinton had even tried to get out of the ring to where he was but the ref wouldn't let them_

_**"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit**_

_"And his partner, weighing in at 335 lbs, all the way from Kona, Hawaii...Kayden Adams!"_

_The fans popped out of their seats with loud cheers as Kayden rode out on his bike. He revved it before heading down the ramp. He parked it beside Jevon and stepped off._

_As soon as Jevon and Kayden entered the ring, it was on_

_**"I can't even tell who are the legal people in this match"**_

_The ref managed to get the legal people, which was Quinton and Jevon._

_**"Tag!"**_

_Big E wasn't fast enough, so when he got up Kayden nailed him with a closed fist_

_Another._

_Another._

_Another._

_...and another_

_Kayden flew at the ropes and came back, executing a float-over DDT._

_He hooked Big E's leg_

_1..._

_2...-_

_Big E kicked out but was soon put into a submission, the boston crab_

_Big E yelled in pain, as Quinton was throwing a fit on the apron. Big E was close to tapping but Quinton jumped in and sent a boot to Kayden's face. Kayden dropped the hold._

_Jevon flew in and tackled Quinton as the fans went crazy. He threw Quinton out of the ring and quickly went back over to his corner._

_Kayden tagged in Jevon as Jevon went up the top rope._

_Kayden executed a back breaker on Big E and held him there, Jevon flew off the top rope, landing a huge elbow to Big E's chest._

_The ref had been holding Quinton back from getting in the ring, so the ref was distracting, so Kayden took advantage of this_

_Just as Big E had gotten up, Kayden slammed his hand around Big E's throat and raised him high in the air_

_"CHOKESLAM!"_

_Kayden exited the ring just as the ref had turned around and Jevon began to set up __**The Black Out**_

_But Quinton came around and yanked Kayden down from the apron, making Kayden fall to the padded concrete floor. Quinton bashed Kayden's head against the steel steps._

_Jevon was too busy watching Kayden and Quinton to notice Big E get up_

_And when Jevon turned around, Big E hit his finisher_

_**"Whoa! Big Ending!"**_

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

_**"Jungle" by Jamie N. Commons**_

_"Here are your winners...Quinton Adams and Big E Langston!"_

_Kayden was laid out of the floor, as Quinton and Big E's hands were raised in victory. The crowd's boos were deafening._

_Quinton and Big E both walked back up the ramp with smirk's on their faces_

* * *

_(ONSCREEN)_

_Lesley was back in the ring_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for the Main Event of Bad Karma!"_

_The crowd all rose on their feet_

_**"New Divide" by Lincoln Park**_

_The crowd instantly did their part, by booing the hell out of Quinton as the smoke filled the stage_

_"The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere match to crown the NEW AND FIRST EVER WWI CHAMPION! Introducing first, from Camden, New Jersey...Quinton Adams"_

_Quinton ran to the ring and jumped in_

_**"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit**_

_The crowd exploded_

_As Kayden rode out on his bike_

_"And his oppenent, from Kona, Hawaii...weighing 335 lbs...Kayden Adams! _

_As Kayden was driving down the ramp, Quinton exited the ring and ran towards him._

_Not caring that his bike was still on, Kayden jumped off and met Quinton with a clothesline._

_They flew towards the ground fighting_

_"Damn..this is a real fight right here..."_

_The referee exited the ring and was right on them, wherever they went. It was a Falls Count Anywhere so, like the title said...Falls Count Anywhere_

_They had made it onto the stage and Kayden grabbed Quinton, throwing him into the stage wall_

_Quinton picked up Kayden, tackling him as they both went tumbling behind the curtain, entering the backstage area._

_"Where the hell did they go?"_

_**"We need a camera backstage!", Bobby told a tech guy that was sitting down in the time keepers area**_

_The camera switched backstage and you could see Quinton and Kayden_

_Quinton pushed Kayden into a vending machine and nailed him with a right hand._

_Kayden kicked Quinton in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. Kayden pushed the vending machine with strength and watched as it began to fall_

_"Oh my god! That vending machine just fell right on top of Quinton Adams!"_

_Kayden kicked the machine off of Quinton before picking him up again._

_Kayden had Quinton by the head and was dragging him somewhere, but Quinton kicked Kayden in the stomach and begun to pummel him with punches_

_Once again they started a brawl, fighting, falling and tumbling all over place._

_You could hear screams as they had ended up, going out into the lobby area of the arena, where it was a line full of people, trying to get into the show._

_Kayden countered Quinton and sent him towards the glass door of the lobby._

_**"Quinton Adams head just connected with that glass door!"**_

_Kayden dropped down and hooked his leg_

_1..._

_2..-_

_Quinton kicked out and as Kayden bent down to pick him up again, Quinton kicked him as hard as he could in the face._

_You see the blood go everywhere_

_"Quinton Adams just busted Kayden Adams wide open!"_

_Kayden growled and tackled Quinton making both of them go through the door and tumbling onto the sidewalk of New York, at Madison Square Garden._

_**"They are literally fighting on the sidewalk"**_

_It didn't seem to matter to each of them as they still traded blows._

_Quinton got the upper hand and sent Kayden face first into the side of the building_

_"This is getting too personal"_

_Kayden and Quinton ended up locking up again and they both somehow made it into the parking garage area_

_Kayden throw Quinton on top of a black car and got on with him._

_When Quinton made it up, Kayden slammed his hand around his throat_

_"You know what this means Bobby!"_

_CHOKESLAM! RIGHT ON TOP OF THE BACK OF THE CAR WINDOW, MAKING IT SHATTER_

"_**Chokeslam right on top of the car window!"**_

Kayden hooked his leg, but neither he or the ref saw the door to the black car open

1...

2...

_"Kayden Adams is the new- what the hell?!", Derek stopped mid-sentence_

_As the referee was about to say three, someone jerked Kayden off of Quinton, making Kayden fall off the car and hit his face on the concrete of the parking garage_

_"That fat motherfucker!", Derek yelled, snatching off his headset_

_**"Derek, calm down", Bobby warned, knowing his friend**_

Kayden was still hurt from when Quinton had kicked him the face, and now Big E had made him go face first into the ground, so he was out.

Big E picked him up and landed his finisher

Big Ending.

Big E picked up Quinton and threw him on top of Kayden.

The ref got down and began counting

1...

_"Not like this...not like this!"_

_2..._

_3...!_

_The crowd was livid_

_**"New Divide" by Lincoln Park played through the arena**_

_"Here's your winner...AND THE NEW AND FIRST EVER WWI CHAMPION..QUINTON ADAAAAAMMMS!"_

Big E had to hold Quinton up as the ref handed Quinton his belt.

_The camera switched back to Derek and Bobby_

_Well...Bobby because Derek had left_

_"Uh...Ladies and Gentlemen...as you can see my uh...broadcast partner Derek Heenan has left, so I just want to thank you guys for tuning in tonight for our first ever pay-per view, Bad Karma. And as you can see, there is your new WWI Champion, Quinton Adams. We have made history here tonight and once again, thank you for watching! We'll see you tomorrow night"_

_**"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah plays**_

_**As the show goes off air...**_


	6. WWI: Episode 5

_WWI Championship-(Quinton Adams)_

_WWI Heavyweight Championship-(Marcus King)_

_WWI International Championship-(Joey 'Ace' Winters)_

_WWI Women's Championship-(Melissa Joy)_

_(WWI New Theme-"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah)_

* * *

_**-Backstage- (Offscreen)**_

_Renesa had just gotten to the arena and entered her office, putting her things down and got situated. Last night had been a very big night for her, and her company. She was excited and very happy but everyday it would get harder. She was doing it all by herself, with no one to help her. She had been up all night, with work to do, and phone calls. She now had a huge roster, she had superstars from WWE coming tonight. It had been worked out with Board of Directors, and now they worked for her, and no longer Vince McMahon. She hadn't been told who they were, but she was ready._

_There was a knock on the door, one of her tech workers, a girl, Kate opened the door._

_"Ms. Davis, one of your new superstars is here!"_

_"Okay, send them in-oh wait Kate"_

_Kate re-opened the door_

_"Is this person from WWE?"_

_"Not exactly", she left, leaving Renesa confused for a moment. Renesa shrugged before waiting for the person to come in_

_She had light brown, long and curly hair that bounced with each step that she got closer the owner's office. She wore a simple black dress, but unlike most women she didn't have on heels, she wore a shoes with it._

_She twisted the knob and stopped dead in her tracks._

_Renesa looked up and froze_

_"Delanie...", she whispered_

_Delanie was shocked out of this world, she hadn't seen Renesa in like 2 years_

_Both women were shocked that they couldn't even move. Finally Renesa spoke up_

_"Well, aren't you gonna give me hug?"_

_"Oh!", Delanie laughed and walked around Renesa's desk and gave her a hug for the first time in years._

_"How've you been?", Renesa asked_

_Delanie shrugged_

_"I been good, I guess...You're my boss, now"_

_"I can see that"_

_It was quiet_

_"Renesa, I've really missed you..I mean after everything that went down-"_

_"Don't go there, Delanie", Renesa cut her off_

_Delanie did as asked, sensing that Renesa didn't want to talk about it_

_"Well, I guess we both are living our dream, kind of. I remember how you used to be crazy over wrestling just like...", she trailed off when Renesa looked over at her once more_

_"But anyway, now you own your own company!"_

_"Yeah, it's crazy huh?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Okay, well I've got some work to do, so why don't you go and meet my people"_

_"You know I don't like people"_

_Renesa laughed _

_"I forgot about that"_

_"But I'll leave anyway, it was nice to see you again"_

_"Yeah you too"_

* * *

_**WWI OPENING VIDEO PACKAGE**_

_'World Wrestling Incorporation' appears on the screen..._

_The camera enters an abandoned warehouse and you can see a lone ring in the middle of it...there are sirens in the background, going off as a bunch of people run out of the warehouse, screaming, as it gets closer to the lone ring_

_**The Union Underground-Across The Nation plays**_

_Now get the guns, the drugs, from my generation __**(The camera shows a close up of each superstar, as they look up into the camera)**_

_I'll take the fall __**(The band is shown playing the song live and then Kayden Adams appears on the screen)**_

_The Saints, across the nation __**(Tori and Leon are shown kissing)**_

_And it's the sex, the gods, the freaks, the frauds __**(Quinton Adams delivers 'The Eclipse to Kayden Adams)**_

_They're messing with me, Come on, Come on, Come on__** (Claudia is shown, celebrating on the top rope)**_

_Let's get it on! __**(Azure Lee superkicks Jevon)**_

_Move to the Music, Play that fucking music __**(Marcus King spears Leon Adrain)**_

_Move it to my music, yeah! __**(Melissa hurls Claudia through the ropes)**_

_Let's get it on! __**(Joey does his backflip as the fireworks go off)**_

_Move to my music __**(Kayden rides out on his bike)**_

_Play that fucking music __**(Marcus holds his title in the air, Melissa holds her title in the air, Joey holds his title in the air, and Quinton holds his title in the air)**_

_Live through my music, yeah! __**(Renesa turns around slowly, with a look of complete business)**_

_Now Get the Guns, The Drugs __**(The Band is playing the song live)**_

_From My Generation, I'll take the fall __**(Derek punches Leon in the face)**_

_The saints __**(Marcus gives Leon the Thor Punch)**_

_Across The Nation __**(Claudia has Melissa in The Eclipse)**_

_And it's the sex, The gods __**(Ivy punches Carter with the brass knuckles on)**_

_The Freaks, The Frauds, They're Messing with me __**(Renesa is shown walking to the middle of the ring with a smile on her face)**_

_Come on, Come on, Come on __**(In the ring, it shows fighting, one take is all the guys going at it and then it's the girls)**_

_Let's get it on! __**(Ruby and Azure have their hands in the air)**_

_Move to the Music __**(The camera changes back to the warehouse)**_

_Play that fucking music __**(The girls come into the screen, on one side it's Melissa, Ivy and Tori and on the other it's Claudia, Carter and Ruby, sort of like a face-off)**_

_Move it to the music, yeah! __**(Next is the guys face to face, Quinton, Big E, Joey and Leon and on the other side it's Kayden, Jevon, Marcus, Joey, and Azure Lee)**_

_Let's get it on! (__**The Camera shows the crowd)**_

_Move to my music, Play That Fucking Music __**( The WWI logo is shown again)**_

_Live through my music, Yeah! __**(Big E and Quinton are shown on top of the stage, with their backs turned towards the camera, and they both raise one arm in the air)**_

* * *

_**"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah plays**_

_The fireworks go off, hitting the stage one by one as the crowd is loud as ever. The camera is flying in kinds of crazy angles, capturing the fans and the thousands of signs._

**"It's the night after WWI: Bad Karma and we are ready to get this show rolling after the hottest PPV in Sports Entertainment History, and on our way to the next one, WWI: Beautiful Disaster"**

_"We are here live in Toronto, Canada, and these fans are ecstatic! I'm Derek Heenan and that's Bobby Newman! Let's get it on, y'all!"_

_**"Jungle" by Jamie N. Commons**_

_"Oh hell no, what the fuck is-", Derek started_

**"Derek, you better not leave like you did last night, you could get into some serious trouble for that shit you pulled"**

_"Whatever man", Derek scoffed_

_Quinton and Big E walked out to boos. Quinton smirked as he wore his title on his shoulder_

_"He doesn't deserve to wear that title", Derek complained_

**"Well the referee counted 1,2,3...so...he is the champion whether we like it or not"**

_Quinton entered the ring with his title raised in the air_

_Up on the Titantron they replayed how Quinton won the title_

* * *

_-When Quinton made it up, Kayden slammed his hand around his throat_

_"You know what this means Bobby!"_

_CHOKESLAM! RIGHT ON TOP OF THE BACK OF THE CAR WINDOW, MAKING IT SHATTER_

"_**Chokeslam right on top of the car window!"**_

Kayden hooked his leg, but neither he or the ref saw the door to the black car open

1...

2...

_"Kayden Adams is the new- what the hell?!", Derek stopped mid-sentence_

_As the referee was about to say three, someone jerked Kayden off of Quinton, making Kayden fall off the car and hit his face on the concrete of the parking garage_

_"That fat motherfucker!", Derek yelled, snatching off his headset_

_**"Derek, calm down", Bobby warned, knowing his friend**_

Kayden was still hurt from when Quinton had kicked him the face, and now Big E had made him go face first into the ground, so he was out.

Big E picked him up and landed his finisher

Big Ending.

Big E picked up Quinton and threw him on top of Kayden.

The ref got down and began counting

1...

_"Not like this...not like this!"_

_2..._

_3...!_

_The crowd was livid_

_**"New Divide" by Lincoln Park played through the arena**_

_"Here's your winner...AND THE NEW AND FIRST EVER WWI CHAMPION..QUINTON ADAAAAAMMMS!"_

Big E had to hold Quinton up as the ref handed Quinton his belt.

* * *

Lesley stood in the ring with them as Quinton and Big E's music died down

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, your WWI Champion...", after she finished she exited the ring but not before handing Quinton a microphone_

_The crowd booed him, but some in the crowd cheered_

_"I told you...", Quinton sang in a cocky voice as the crowd booed even more "I told you"_

_"Who's the WWI Champion?", he asked, playing more games "That's right...you're fucking looking at him"_

_He walked around for a bit_

_"You know, I'm not such a bad guy as you all make me out to be. Really. If you would just look at it from my point of view, you'd get it. Don't they say, that when you want something, you go after it? And that you'll stop at nothing to get it? I wanted to be the WWI Champion! Ever since I was a kid, I've always dreamed of doing something big in this world, and I have...I made history last night, whether I did it the fair way or not...And because I had that dream and because I wanted this, and I stopped at nothing to get it...I am the WWI Champion...the first ever...WWI Champion."_

_As the camera scanned the crowd, you could see that he actually had them confused. They didn't know whether to boo or cheer him. But one thing they did know, was that he was right, he was damn right._

_"I've been taken as a joke my whole life, so if you guys still want to be boo me or make me out as the bad guy, go ahead. I've did what I wanted, I came, I fought, I conquered and I won the WWI Championship. So whether you like it or not, I am the WWI Champion and no one can change that. And if this is the last time that I hold this championship, it won't matter to me, because I've done my part. I know that I've done something that no one else can do and no one can take that away from me...I was the first ever WWI Champion...that shit will go down in history...my name will be the first name on that list of champions..so if I'm still ruled as the bad guy...the only thing that I can say to that is, and read my lips...I. Really. Don't. Give. A. Fuck."_

_He dropped the mic and walked out of the ring, with Big E following close behind_

_**"New Divide" by Lincoln Park**_

_Some still booed him as he and Big E walked back up the ramp to the back but most of the crowd was clapping for him. Him having won them over, they felt like they were actually seeing the real Quinton Adams._

_**"What you got to say about that?", Bobby asked Derek**_

_Derek didn't reply to him_

* * *

_**"When I Grow Up" by Mayday parade**_

_The crowd cheered loudly_

_"The following contest is a singles contest scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland...Your International Champion...Joey 'Ace' Winters!"_

_The fireworks went off as Joey did his backflip. When he slid into the ring, he stood on the ropes and showed off his title_

_**"Black or White" by Bleeding In Stereo**_

_"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California..weighing 219 lbs...Azure Lee!"_

_"Last night these two men, went neck and neck along with Jevon Tabb to fight for the WWI International Championship, but as you can see Joey Winters is now the champion.", Derek said bluntly_

_**"D, you gotta chill man. Like Quinton said, when you want something, you'll stop at nothing to get it. I truly believe that, that wasn't the real Quinton that we were seeing."**_

_"What the hell ever man!", Derek huffed_

_Bobby decided to leave him alone, knowing that now wasn't the best time to be bothering him_

_Joey placed his belt on the side of the ring, for the time keeper to hold it, until he was done with his match. The ref signaled for the bell as Joey and Azure circled one another_

_They locked up, each one trying to fight for the upper hand. Neither man could conquer the other one so they broke it. After a few seconds, they locked up again, this time with Azure back Joey up into the corner. He gave him a backhand chop and listened to the crowd go 'Woo!' and looked around the arena before giving Joey another one. Azure gave Joey a kick to the abdomen, before flipping him over his shoulder, initiating a hold._

_Joey tried to fight out of it, but he couldn't._

_The crowd didn't know whether to encourage Joey or do nothing, because they loved both Azure and Joey and they didn't know who to go for._

_Joey made it up to one knee and elbowed Azure in the face. Azure stumbled back for a moment, but in not even a second, he was putting Joey back into the hold again._

_Joey yelled out in frustration, and threw his head back with all his force, delivering a reverse headbutt._

_Azure fell to one knee, holding his mouth, while Joey took this opportunity and ran towards the ropes. When he bounced off, he delivered a knee face buster to Azure_

_He covered him._

_1..._

_2...-_

_Azure kicked out and Joey grabbed him up. Joey ran at the ropes again but as he came back this time, Azure countered, throwing Joey through the ropes, and out of the ring. Joey went shoulder first into the barricade._

_Joey held his shoulder in pain_

_"Oh no...it looks like the International Champion is hurt, Bobby"_

_**"I hope not..that would be bad for Joey, I mean he JUST won the International Champion LAST NIGHT"**_

_Azure climbed out of the ring and grabbed Joey up. Azure threw Joey towards the steel steps but Joey countered, throwing Azure into the steps instead. The sound of flesh meeting steel was brutal as the crowd clapped at what they'd just saw. Joey picked up Azure, throwing him into the ring. And as Azure stumbled to get on his feet, Joey went up the turnbuckle. The crowd stood up on their feet, in anticipation._

_SHOOTING STAR PRESS FROM THE TOP ROPE!_

_**"Whoa, my god! Look at what Joey Winters just did!"**_

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

_**"When I Grow Up" by Mayday parade**_

_"Here is your winner...Your International Champion...Joey 'Ace' Winters!"_

_Joey smiled as he held his title in his hands. He raised his title to each side of the crowd before stopping in front of Azure Lee. Joey reached out his hand and Azure looked down at it._

_The crowd started cheering, as if trying to let Azure know that that he should shake Joey's hand_

_A smile appeared on Azure's face and he shook Joey's hand. The fans cheered as Joey raised Azure's hand. It didn't matter how he had won his title, but it was no doubt in the fans minds that Joey Winters was the rightful International Champion._

_(COMMERCIAL BREAK)_

* * *

_(ONSCREEN)_

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to the action of The World Wrestling Incorporation, and we've gotta show you what just happened backstage"**_

_Joey Winters was walking back to the locker room when he heard a loud screech. He quickly sprung into action as he rushed to find out what it was. Melissa Joy came into the picture as she was throwing things at the wall, screaming in anger_

_"What the hell's wrong with you?!", Joey yelled_

_"You! You shut the fuck up!", she yelled at him "Fuck you! Fuck everybody!"_

_She threw something that was glass at the wall and it shattered_

_"Jesus, take it easy!", Joey yelled_

_"No one takes me seriously!"_

_"Well that's no reason, to be breaking shit that doesn't belong to you. You better hope Renesa doesn't find out about this"_

_"Fuck Renesa! She hasn't helped me in any way! What has she done for me? Nothing, so you can go to hell and she can too"_

_Renesa had been walking by and when she heard this her head snapped in the direction that she'd heard this_

_Melissa was still ranting as Renesa walked up behind her. A look came across Joey's face but Melissa paid him no mind_

_"What was that now, Ms. Joy?"_

_Melissa stopped mid-sentence and she knew instantly knew that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this one_

_Melissa turned around and sure enough, there was Renesa standing there_

_"Renesa!", she laughed nervously as her face became red "I don't know what you heard-"_

_"Oh, I heard enough"_

_"...You know...I say shit- things that I don't mean all the time", she knew she had dug herself even more deep, when she cursed. If there was anything to know about Renesa, she didn't tolerate her workers cursing when talking to her, unless they had an absolute reason to_

_"Melissa...you do know that I'm not gonna look past this right?"_

_Melissa was silent_

_"Well since I have done nothing for you, and please believe me, I've done a lot or you wouldn't be wearing that title...and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here in the WWI...And if it wasn't for me, you could have easily been in a lot of trouble with the Board of Directors for pulling what you did last night. And even though it was a Battle Royale which is ruled as a No DQ match...what you did was illegal...who do you think kept you out of trouble...huh?"_

_Melissa was still silent...truth was...Renesa was kind of hurt. She wondered if that's what her other workers thought of her behind her back. Even though she was strict with them, she had a soft spot for each of them in her heart, no matter what they did, no matter how far they'd go to make it in this business._

_"Well, alright. Since I've done nothing for you, you have a match tonight...with one of the newest people here in the WWI, and that's not all. Interferences are allowed"_

_The first thing that crossed Melissa's mind was Claudia_

_"Have a nice day, Mr. Winters", she nodded towards Joey and walked away_

_Melissa was furious_

_Joey did nothing but shook his head as he turned and made his way towards the Men's Locker Room_

* * *

_**"Yonkers" by Tyler, the creator**_

_"The following contest is a singles match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Yonkers, New York...Lexis Vaughn!"_

_An African American woman walked out. She had long, curly, black hair and bangs that fell perfectly in front of her eyes. She was petite, much like AJ Lee, and she wore a_ _powder blue halter top that stopped a little past her boobs with silver lining paired with matching short shorts & shiny white Dr martens._

_She strutted down the ramp, high fiving fans & hugging kids. After she did that, she then leapt on the apron, twirled around & put one hand in the air & one on her hip as baby blue pyro, that looks like rain, fell down . _

_**"Party" by Jim Johnston**_

_Alicia Fox, in all her glory, walked out with a smile. The WWI fans were cheering. Alicia may have been a heel in the WWE, but this was not WWE._

_Her music died down as she entered the ring, looking at Lexis. _

_They shook hands before circling one another_

_**"A great display of Sportsmanship"**_

_Lexis and Alicia locked up, and Alicia gained the upper hand by flipping Lexis over. Alicia picked Lexis up and flipped her again. This time as Alicia got Lexis up, she twisted Lexis' hand behind her back. Lexis tried to find a way out of it, but couldn't find one. Alicia twisted her hand again and Lexis yelled out in pain. Alicia tried to do it again, but as Alicia had gone behind Lexis' back, Lexis jumped up, grabbing Alicia's head with her legs, taking her down._

_The crowd cheered, having not seen someone do this before._

_Lexis applied more pressure on Alicia's neck, trying not to let her out of it. But Alicia kipped up, jumping out of the hold. Alicia and Lexis had a stareoff, before Alicia put Lexis in a side headlock. _

_Lexis sent three elbows to Alicia's side, forcing Alicia to break the hold. Lexis sent Alicia towards the ropes and when she came back, Lexis threw Alicia over her. Back Body Drop._

_Alicia grabbed her back in pain, and Lexis covered her_

_1..._

_2..._

_Alicia got her shoulder up. Lexis waited until Alicia had started to get up and she grabbed her by the head, but Alicia countered with a back hand chop. Alicia gave her more chops until Lexis was up against the ropes. _

_Alicia threw Lexis at the ropes but as Lexis came back, she kicked Alicia right in the face. Alicia stumbled back as Lexis ran at the ropes. Alicia swung at Lexis but Lexis ducked under her and rolled her up in a schoolboy pin_

_1..._

_2..._

_Alicia and Lexis both got up, but Lexis was too slow and she ran right into a clothesline from Alicia. When Lexis got up again, Alicia delivered a backbreaker._

_As Lexis grabbed her back, Alicia sent a devastating kick to her ribs. And another one. Then Alicia picked up Lexis and gave her suplex, before covering her_

_1..._

_2..._

_Lexis kicked out and Alicia picked her up, planning a back suplex, but Lexis wiggled out of it, landing on her feet and when Alicia turned around, Lexis delivered the __**Dragon's Kiss (Superkick)**_

_1..._

_2..._

_3...!_

_**"Yonkers" by Tyler, the creator**_

_"Here is your winner...Lexis Vaughn!"_

_The crowd cheered as Lexis' hand was raised in victory. Lexis climbed on the ropes and celebrated_

* * *

_**"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah (Instrumental)**_

_**-Backstage-**_

_(The camera cut to the outside of the arena, as a car pulled up._

_"Who's that?", Derek asked Bobby_

_**"I have no idea but I guess we're about to find out"**_

_Kayden Adams stepped out of the car and his girlfriend, Kiara, stepped out of the passenger side of the car_

_**"That's Kayden Adams!", Bobby said surprised "And...who is that?"**_

_"I don't know, maybe a girlfriend? Wife? Sister? Hell I don't know"_

_Kayden and Kiara linked hands as they walked inside of the arena_

* * *

_**-Onscreen-**_

_**"Bleed it out" by Linkin Park**_

_"The following contest is a singles match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Tori, from Manhattan New York...Leon Adrain!"_

_Leon and Tori walked out to a chorus of boos, as the booing got louder as Leon spun Tori around before looking at the crowd with pure hate. After a moment of glaring at the crowd, Leon and Tori linked hands and walked down the ramp._

_"Leon Adrain along with Tori here tonight", Derek commentated_

_**"Yeah, and you've got to believe that he is not in a good mood, after losing his Last Man Standing Match against Marcus King last night. Ruling Marcus King as the new and first ever WWI World Heavyweight Champion"**_

_The red lights danced around the arena as Tori and Leon entered the ring. The crowd, booing once more as Leon stood on the ropes and flicked his hood down._

_**"Born into Revolution" by JT Machinima**_

_The crowd cheered as the fire engulfed the stage_

_"And his opponent, coming from Newport News, VA...Jevon Tabb "The Vampire King"!"_

_**"And here is another man that just has to be very pissed off here tonight, after Quinton Adams and Big E Langston cost him his match last night, interfering and attacking him. Which is now why Joey "Ace" Winters is the WWI International Champion"**_

_Derek scoffed_

_"And you say that Quinton Adams is a good man? You've gotta be on drugs or some shit man"_

_Bobby just ignored him and watched as Jevon slid into the ring_

_The bell rung_

_Leon flew over to Jevon, knocking him down with a series of punches_

_The ref begun his count, but Leon pushed him away and continued_

_"1...2...3...", the ref counted still trying to pull Leon off of Jevon, you could tell the ref didn't want to end this match like this. But it was as if Leon had spaced out, he had even busted Jevon open and the ref knew had to discontinue to match_

_"4...5...Hey ring the bell!", the ref signaled and the bell rang through the arena but Leon kept pummeling Jevon._

_Even Tori had entered the ring, standing behind Leon. She looked uncertain of what to do, but when Jevon had become unconscious, Tori grabbed Leon's arm_

_"Um...Leon sweetie", she grabbed his arm but he shoved her away too, so hard that she stumbled back, falling on the mat_

_The crowd booed loudly at this_

_But there was a change in the crowd as they began to cheer loudly_

_Leon paid no attention to this, however Tori saw what the crowd saw and quickly rolled out of the ring._

_After Leon had felt he had done his work, he got up. His hand was a bloody mess. But when he turned around..._

_SPEAR!_

_The roar that echoed around the arena, let everyone know who it was_

_**"Oh my god, Marcus King just speared the living hell out of Leon Adrain!", Bobby exclaimed**_

_"That bastard deserved that!", Derek clapped_

_**"Rise Up" by Drowning Pool**_

_Marcus King walked to every corner of the ring, with his arms raised high as the fans cheered their hearts out. The EMT's flooding out the back with equipment and a gurney for Jevon._

_Leon, much like Jevon, was knocked out cold. Marcus looked down at Leon once more before leaving the ring._

_Tori looked at the fallen form of Leon and walked to the back_

_The fans cheered for her as she walked up the ramp_

* * *

_**"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah (Instrumental)**_

_**-Backstage-**_

_The backstage commentator, Jasmine smiled at the camera_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Kayden Adams"_

_The crowd cheered loudly_

_Kayden came into the picture, along with Kiara and they were holding hands_

_"Hello Kayden"_

_"Hey, Jasmine"_

_"I'll get to my question in a second but first I want to ask the question that everyone has been wanting to know: Who is this beautiful woman that you have with you tonight?"_

_She put the mic up to him_

_"This is the love of my life, my heart, my soul and her name is Kiara"_

_Jasmine smiled_

_"Hello Kiara. nice to meet you. You look very beautiful tonight"_

_Kiara nodded at her _

_"Okay, now on to business. Kayden how are you feeling after what went down last night?"_

_Kayden was quiet for a moment_

_"I had that championship..I had it...everyone knows that. I pissed..I'm devastated that it would go this far...but I do know that one day I will get that same opportunity again and when I do, I'll be ready for it"_

_"Thanks, Kayden. I know you're ready to get out of here and go to your Locker Room, so I'll let you go. Thanks again!"_

_The camera cut to Melissa and her opponent both walking to the gorilla. Melissa's opponent wore a bra with the plaid stripes but with a cheetah print. The base/background color was white,while the spots were tan and black. Her bottoms were shorts like the old AJ attire but with the cheetah print. She wore black wrestling boots that came to her ankles._

_Her light brown/blondish long and curly hair, fell over her eyes and looked very focused and determined. If you didn't know her, like everyone in the audience and backstage didn't, you would think she was mean as hell...which she was...if she didn't know you...and especially if you had a bad attitude..which Melissa did and that was not good for her._

_**"There you just seen an interview with our backstage commentator, Jasmine and Kayden Adams and his...girlfriend! What do you think about that Derek"**_

_"...I don't know...but Kayden is very brave bringing her here, I do know that"_

_**"And just like Kayden just said he has to be devastated over how he lost his title match last night, but Kayden Adams will be in action here, later on tonight folks"**_

_"And this is our match next folks! Melissa Joy and one of the newest people here in the WWI", Derek said "Damn...I would say she was fine, but I feel like if she heard me, she'd kill my ass..."_

_**"So don't then", Bobby laughed "We gotta go to another Commercial Break, but when we return these two will go head to head! Keep it locked right here, folks!"**_

_(COMMERCIAL BREAK)_

* * *

_**-Onscreen-**_

_The lights dimmed until they were completely out, and there was sound of yelling. The lights found the stage and the mystery woman was on top of the stage. She did a Samoan ritual dance, much like The Usos but her version was more feminine. _

_Fireworks exploded as her song played and she walked down the ramp_

_**"#STUPiDFACEDD" by Wallpaper**_

_"The following contest, is a submission match! Introducing first, making her way to the ring, from Santa Monica, CA...Delanie!"_

_Delanie entered the ring and walked from one side to the other, no facial expression, no emotion at all, finally stopping next to Lesley and waited for Melissa_

_**"Die Another Day" by Madonna**_

_"And her opponent, from Monroeville, Pennsylvania...the WWI-"_

_Melissa Joy walked out with a microphone and her championship hoisted up on her shoulder_

_"Lesley shut up!", she screamed "Damn just-just get out of the ring, you're pathetic!"_

_Lesley looked like she wanted to say something but didn't and exited the ring_

_Delanie just leaned against the ropes looking as if she was bored as hell_

_"I am sick of no respect!", Melissa yelled at the crowd "Goddamnit! I am the Women's Champion!"_

_She screamed as she held her title in the air_

_"I deserve fucking respect, no matter how I won it!"_

_She began to walk down the ramp_

_"And you...look at you", she motioned towards Delanie but Delanie still looked as if she was bored_

_"With that fucking face...you think you're supposed to scare me? Well guess what sweetheart, I am better than you and I have all the facts right here..."_

_She held up her title again as she was right in front of the ring_

_The crowd cheered as Melissa spoke again, but Melissa was too busy running her mouth to realize_

_"Fuck this match...fuck these people...and fuck y-"_

_She was hit from behind with a chair. The crowd cheered on impact_

_Claudia!_

_Claudia!_

_Claudia!_

_The crowd chanted as Claudia rolled Melissa into the ring. Delanie sprinted over and picked Melissa up with ease, and put her in the __**Death Grip (BearHug)**_

_Melissa screamed as all of her air rushed from her lungs. She immediately tapped out_

_**"#STUPiDFACEDD" by Wallpaper**_

_"Here is your winner...Delanie!"_

_The crowd cheered as Delanie's hand was raised in victory. Delanie left the ring without another word, walking right past Claudia. Claudia smirked and followed Delanie to the back._

* * *

_**-Backstage-**_

_Kayden Adams and Kiara sat backstage in his Locker Room._

_"Is your match next?", she asked_

_"Yes it is"_

_"Can I come?"_

_Kayden looked at her_

_"Kiara, I told you this is dangerous", he said slowly as he put on his wrist tape_

_"I know that, you've told me before...did you bring me here just to make me stay backstage?"_

_Kayden sighed, he didn't want to fight with her. Then he'd have a bad mind set for his match_

_"No love...you know I just want to protect you"_

_"I can handle myself!", she snapped and folded her arms_

_That was one of the things he loved about her, her spitfire attitude_

_"Well alright then..you can come"_

_Her face lit up as there was knock on the door_

_"You're up Kayden", a stage hand said_

_"Well come on", Kayden outstretched his hand and she took it. They both left the room, hand in hand_

* * *

_**-Backstage Onscreen-**_

_The camera cut to Kayden and Kiara walking to the gorilla and on the other side was Kayden's opponent tonight. He had a body type, much like Seth Rollins and short brown hair._

_He wore red and black attire, like Chris Benoit_

_**"And there's Kayden Adams along with girlfriend Kiara"**_

_"Do you really believe that it's a good idea for Kayden Adams to bring his girlfriend out to the ring with him?", Derek asked_

_**"I don't know, but we'll find out next"**_

_(COMMERCIAL BREAK)_

* * *

_**-Onscreen-**_

_Lesley was back in the ring_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the Main Event of the evening!"_

_The crowd cheered_

_**"Savior" by Rise Against**_

_"The following contest is a singles match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Toronto Canda...Caeden Farrell 'The Mastodon'_

_Caeden pointed to each side of the crowd and pointed to the ring before running down the ramp. He jumped over the ropes, before putting his arms in the air_

_He signaled for a mic as Kayden's song played_

_**"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit**_

_The crowd all stood up on their feet and cheered as Kayden rolled out on his bike with Kiara sitting behind him_

_"And his opponent, accompanied by Kiara, weighing in at 335 lbs, from Kona Hawaii...'The Werewolf of Kona'...Kayden Adams!"_

_Kayden revved the bike before speeding off down the ramp. Kiara held on to him tightly as he rounded the corner._

_Kayden finally stopped the bike, parking it in front of the ring. He climbed up the apron and held out his hand for Kiara to take it and helped her up_

_Kayden went to each side of the arena, with his arms held high as Kiara just stayed in the corner watching him._

_However, Kiara felt a little uneasy with the way that Caedan was glaring at her. When Kayden finished his entrance she called him_

_"Kayden"_

_He walked over to her_

_"That guy right there...", she pointed and Kayden looked in the direction she was pointing_

_"What about him?", Kayden asked_

_"You see the way he's looking at me...?"_

_Kayden now saw what she was talking about and stormed over to Caeden. Caeden backed up with a smirk_

_"Whoa, whoa...hold on there!", he laughed "No need to get all defensive...you see I am the WWI's savior. I am the savior for all injustice in this place and I'm looking at injustice right now. Like seriously, who brings their whore to a wrestling match?"_

_The crowd was stunned_

_Kayden growled and stepped closer to Caeden but the ref held him back_

_"So you know what? I'm going to solve this injustice...", Caeden pulled something out of his tights "RIGHT NOW"_

_The only thing Kayden remembered was being hit with something hard and a sharp pain in his head before everything went black_

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!", Derek shouted as red dust engulfed the ring_

_**"...I don't know what the hell that was, but Kiara needs to get out of there"**_

_Kiara quickly got out of the ring as Caeden came towards her_

_He exited the ring after her and Kiara fell trying to run back up the ramp, she backed away from him slowly, pleading for him not to hurt her. Caeden caught up with her and grabbed her by her hair and Kiara let out a scream, which instantly brought Kayden back._

_There was suddenly a mixture of cheers and boos and suddenly Caeden was on the ground. Big E had ran right through him, it was as if he had been hit by a freight train. Quinton was there also as he motioned for Caeden to get up and when he did, Quinton rammed him in the face with his title._

_Kayden was now up and had stumbled out of the ring, to Kiara's side and she was hysterical_

**"Jungle" by Jamie N. Commons**

_Kayden and Quinton stared across from each other, staring each other down. They both nodded at the same time before Quinton and Big E walked back up the ramp_

_"What does this mean?", Derek asked_

_**"I don't know but I'm glad Quinton and Kayden put their personal differences away and focused on the big thing here. I hope Kiara will be okay"**_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen that was another edition of The WWI. We hope you get home safe and tune in next time!_

_**"I'm Bobby Newman, that's Derek Heenan, and we are out!"**_

_**"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah plays **_

_As the show goes off air..._


End file.
